Pour l'amour d'un parrain
by Ann O'Nym
Summary: FIC COMPLETE Après la mort de Sirius, Harry est accablé. Heureusement, Hermione veille et veut à tout prix ramener Sirius de derrière ce maudit voile. Elle est envoyée dans le passé, au temps des Maraudeurs, bien sûr. HGSB
1. Chapitre 1 : Des vacances studieuses

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 1 : Des vacances studieuses**

On était en plein mois de juillet. L'air était suffocant, le sol brûlant, le moindre souffle d'air vous mordait la peau. Hermione s'était assoupie sur un livre d'une épaisseur peu commune quand un hibou se cogna contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle sursauta, se frotta les yeux, et vit ce qui l'avait réveillée. Elle détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou et celui-ci s'envola dans le ciel de plomb. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe rugueuse et lut avidement ce qui était écrit avant de soupirer. La réponse était négative.

Depuis le début de l'été, Hermione passait son temps à faire des recherches sur le fameux voile dans lequel Sirius avait disparu. Elle avait malheureusement trouvé peu de choses, pourtant, elle se démenait. Elle lisait livre sur livre, espérant trouver une information qui lui indiquerait comment faire repasser Sirius du bon côté du voile mais à chaque fois qu'elle croyait enfin tenir quelque chose, l'information se trouvait en fait être inutile. Elle avait "seulement" trouvé que le voile était un passage vers le monde des morts mais elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver s'il était possible d'en revenir. Elle aurait bien tenté l'expérience, si elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire une fois le voile passé.

La lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir provenait du ministère de la magie et lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à accéder à la bibliothèque spéciale qui abritait de nombreux et précieux ouvrages sur la magie datant de plusieurs siècles et écrits par de célèbres et éminents sorciers. La déception se peignit de nouveau sur son visage. Elle décida alors d'écrire au professeur Dumbledore afin de lui demander de l'aide, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à avancer seule.

**°°°°°°°°°°° **

Pendant ce temps, Harry dépérissait chez les Dursley. Il était contraint de rester cloîtré dans sa minuscule chambre à l'atmosphère étouffante. Sa chambre était jonchée de bouts de parchemin froissés, de bouteilles d'encre vides, d'objets cassés ou encore de déchets alimentaires. La cage d'Hedwige était remplie de déjections et sur le bord de la fenêtre, une souris morte était en décomposition. Harry était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond, l'air hagard.

Il ressassait dans sa tête le film de la mort de son parrain. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à en pleurer de honte ou de colère, jusqu'à en casser des objets de rage. Il se sentait coupable malgré lui. Il se dégoûtait. Il se trouvait indigne de vivre alors que Sirius n'était plus là. Mais il était obligé de rester. A cause d'Hermione et Ron, à cause de Dumbledore, tous croyaient en lui. Et puis aussi à cause de la prophétie. Lui seul était capable de vaincre Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas partir et condamner le monde à subir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il devait au moins essayer de se battre. Et il le ferait, avec la fierté du souvenir de ses parents et de son parrain.

Lentement, il se leva pour saisir un parchemin. C'était une lettre d'Hermione. Elle et Ron prenaient régulièrement de ses nouvelles, ils s'inquiétaient pour lui et essayaient de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait. Et puis, que pouvait-il leur raconter ? Qu'il déprimait plus de jour en jour ? Non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Alors il répondait qu'il allait bien et qu'il attendait avec impatience de les voir, ce qui, d'ailleurs, était vrai. Car Ron et Hermione lui promettaient, comme tous les étés depuis leur première année à Poudlard, qu'ils se verraient bientôt. Il froissa la lettre et serra les poings. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Mais il ignorait qu'Hermione se doutait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, ce chapitre est très court, mais c'était pour poser l'ambiance et les personnages, les autres seront plus longs. Je posterai le chapitre 2 au plus tard mercredi et ensuite j'essaierai d'en poster un par semaine mais je ne connais pas mon rythme d'écriture donc je ne vous promets rien ! Des review me feraient très plaisir, pour me dire si vous aimez ou non, ce qui vous plaît, ce qui vous déplaît, comme ça, je pourrai m'améliorer, toutes les critiques sont bienvenues !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un peu d'aide ne se refuse

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 2 : Un peu d'aide ne se refuse pas**

Hermione entendit sa mère pousser un hurlement.

« - Oups ! J'ai oublié de la prévenir que Dumbledore viendrait me parler dans la cheminée ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers et trouva sa mère en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore :

« - Ah ! Miss Granger, je vous attendais.

- Bonjour professeur. Tu peux partir s'il te plaît maman ? dit-elle à sa mère.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi chérie, lui répondit sa mère en s'éclipsant.

- Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, merci, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour Harry, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Il ne me le dit pas mais je me doute que Sirius lui manque terriblement. Je voudrais tant l'aider ! Alors je me suis mise à faire des recherches sur le voile dans lequel il a disparu. Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait peut-être le faire repasser de l'autre côté, ou que je pourrais aller le chercher.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

- Oui mais

- Miss Granger, vous n'aiderez pas Harry en le laissant plonger dans le souvenir de son parrain. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas possible de faire revenir Sirius, le passage est irréversible, quant à aller le chercher, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, il faudrait une puissance magique considérable, voire des sacrifices et une bonne dose de magie noire.

- Mais professeur, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait trouver une solution, et que vous pourriez m'aider, on m'a refusé l'accès à la bibliothèque du ministère sous prétexte que je n'avais pas un projet assez convaincant.

- Je regrette, Miss. En revanche, je peux vous proposer de vous prêter des ouvrages de ma collection personnelle.

- Vous feriez ça ? dit Hermione en sautant de joie.

- Bien sûr, dit Dumbledore en lui souriant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Par contre, je vais devoir y aller, puis-je encore vous être utile ?

- Professeur, vous n'auriez pas une autre idée pour Harry ?

- Miss, je crois que tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est l'entourer vous et Mr Weasley, de toute votre amitié. Ne continuez pas sur cette piste, vous risqueriez de vous égarer. Faites – moi savoir quel genre de livres vous voulez feuilleter et je vous les ferai parvenir.

- Merci professeur.

- Au revoir Miss. »

Et Dumbledore disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée en lui faisant un signe de la main.

°°°°°°°°°°

Les jours suivants, Hermione lut encore et encore. Elle avançait doucement, mais sûrement. Elle fit la découverte d'une branche de la magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui la vexa quelque peu. Deux semaines après la visite de Dumbledore, elle avait un plan qu'elle voulait soumettre lui le plus vite possible. Elle lui écrit :

_" Professeur Dumbledore, _

_Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant et je voudrais vous en faire part, pourriez – vous passer dans ma cheminée ?_

_Merci beaucoup._

_Hermione Granger_

_PS: Quand pourrais-je voir Harry et Ron ? "  
_

Dumbledore lui répondit dans la soirée :

_" Miss Granger, _

_Je passerai chez vous demain à 19h00 et je vous emmènerai chercher Harry chez les Dursley avec moi, nous bavarderons pendant le chemin de votre projet si vous voulez bien. Ensuite nous irons au Terrier. Molly Weasley vous invite à passer le mois d'août en leur compagnie. Soyez prête._

_Cordialement._

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Hermione saute de joie dans sa chambre et se jeta sur sa valise pour la préparer. Elle avait vraiment hâte de voir Harry et Ron. Harry, lui, lut encore et encore la lettre de Ron qui lui disait que Dumbledore viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener au Terrier et qu'il aurait une surprise. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait cette lettre ! Mais il trouvait quand même étrange que ce soit Dumbledore en personne qui vienne le chercher.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva, Hermione l'attendait d'un pied ferme devant chez elle et ils partirent sans tarder en utilisant le transplanage d'escorte jusqu'au 12, square Grimmaurd.

« - Professeur, pourquoi venons-nous ici ?

- Je crois que vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, Miss. Nous serons plus tranquilles ici. Ne faites pas de bruit, Mrs Black n'apprécierait pas ».

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Dumbledore fit apparaître deux bièraubeurres et Hermione enchaîna :

- Voilà, comme vous le savez, j'ai fait des recherches. Et j'ai découvert une branche de la magie que je ne connaissais pas : la moïramancie. Je suppose que vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

- Naturellement.

- Donc, j'ai fait des recherches ciblées sur la moïramancie, qui est donc la science du destin si l'on peut dire. Je suis tombée sur toutes sortes de graphiques, et je me suis mise à en faire. Excusez – moi si je vous parle de ce que vous connaissez déjà mais je voudrais être sûre de ne pas me tromper ! La moïramancie permet d'étudier le destin d'une personne à partir de données précises telles que l'heure, le jour de sa naissance, la date de ses premiers pas, ses choix, etc... Car toutes ces informations modèlent la destinée de la personne. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire que tout est déjà écrit, car une action de cette personne peut faire basculer sa vie dans une direction complètement différente et insoupçonnée. On débouche sur des graphiques, qui permettent de comprendre que tel choix ou telle action ont engendré telle conséquence. Est-ce que c'est exact professeur ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plus timide.

- Bien sûr, c'est exact, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Miss Granger et en même temps je suis très impressionné car c'est une branche de la magie peu connue et très très complexe. Une erreur d'interprétation peut fausser tout le graphique. Je pense qu'il faut la manier avec beaucoup de précaution et qu'elle ne doit pas être utilisée pour prédire l'avenir mais pour réfléchir à comment les choix forgent la personne. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que Voldemort s'en est servi plus que de raison. Je vous conseille donc la plus grande prudence Miss.

- Alors voilà, je voudrais me servir de la moïramancie pour étudier la vie de Sirius.

- Vous avez mes avertissements mais aussi mes encouragements, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider, et j'ai bien connu Sirius, je pense que je pourrai vous être utile, lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mais ne perdez pas de vue que vous n'êtes pas sûre de réussir, Miss Granger. Je pense aussi que vous feriez bien de parler avec Remus. Maintenant, il est temps que nous allions chercher Harry.

- Merci professeur vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'aidez ! le remercia Hermione.

Et ils transplanèrent devant le 4, Privet Drive, où Harry les attendait avec impatience.

°°°°°°

_**Merci à toutes pour vos review, et aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le prochain est en cours d'écriture. Je le posterai au plus tard dans une semaine. **_

_**Bisous**_

_**Ptite Lutine.**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bon départ !

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 3 : Bon départ !  
**

Un coup discret frappé à la porte d'entrée réveilla Molly Weasley qui s'était assoupie sur la table de la cuisine. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir :

« - Ah, professeur Dumbledore, je vous attendais. Bonsoir Hermione ! Harry, je suis contente de te voir. Oh ! Tu as encore maigri, venez manger un morceau. Professeur, vous prendrez bien quelque chose ? demanda – t – elle en les laissant passer.

- Merci Molly, mais des affaires m'attendent. Vous passerez mon bonjour à Arthur.

- Albus, vous ne vous arrêtez jamais, c'est très mauvais…

- Au revoir Molly. » Et il disparut dans un _plop_ sonore.

Molly emmena Harry et Hermione se coucher, l'un dans la chambre de Ron, et l'autre dans la chambre de Ginny, qui dormaient tous deux profondément.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le lendemain, lorsqu 'Hermione descendit, elle trouva Remus Lupin attablé devant un bol de café. La bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait lui titillait les papilles.

« - Bonjour Hermione ! s'exclama Lupin.

- Bonjour professeur. Quand êtes – vous arrivés ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Remus tu sais, je ne suis plus professeur, dit – il. Je suis arrivé il y a une heure environ, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler.

- Il a fait vite, répondit Hermione. Et vous aussi !

- Tu devrais peut-être manger un peu avant de m'en parler proposa Lupin.

- Oui, avec plaisir ! s'exclama Hermione en s'asseyant à table. Où est Molly ? demanda – t – elle .

- Elle est partie faire quelques courses, on sera plus tranquilles pour discuter. »

Hermione prit un petit pain et le recouvrit de confiture, une habitude qu'elle avait prise lors de ses vacances en France, et tandis qu'elle dégustait avec gourmandise la confiture de fraise, Lupin enchaîna :

« - Les autres dorment ?

- Oui, on s'est couché tard hier soir, on a fait un tournoi de cartes. »

Hermione versa du lait dans son café et touilla avec sa petite cuillère :

« - Je voudrais que vous me parliez de Sirius. De quand vous étiez à Poudlard évidemment, mais aussi de sa vie d'avant, de sa famille, de ce qu'il a fait après être sorti du collège.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Lupin.

- C'est compliqué, je voudrais étudier la vie de Sirius en appliquant la moïramancie, pour savoir ce qui a engendré sa mort, dit Hermione en s'abstenant de préciser qu'elle comptait le ramener à la vie.

- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi il est mort, Hermione, il était juste passionné et enfermé depuis trop longtemps.

- Professeur …

- Non, Remus, lui rappela Lupin.

- Remus s'il vous plaît, aidez - moi demanda Hermione.

- C'est d'accord, mais ça risque d'être long ! » concéda Lupin.

Les jours suivants, Hermione ne fut pas très présente auprès de ses amis. Elle s'installait dans une pièce, seule avec Lupin, avec sa plume et un rouleau de parchemin. Le soir, elle était lasse, mais heureuse et elle devait subir les questions de Ron et de Harry, peinés qu 'Hermione ne passe pas plus de temps avec eux, et surtout qu'elle ne leur dise pas pourquoi. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne le ferait que si son projet se concrétisait. Elle apprenait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnées sur les quatre compères et sur d'autres personnes telles que Rogue. Elle avançait à grand pas. Et Lupin racontait si bien qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, elle l'écoutait avec plaisir. Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec lui, elle s'attaqua aux autres personnes qui l'avaient connu : les membres de l 'Ordre, par exemple. Quinze jours avant la rentrée, elle écrivit de nouveau à Dumbledore pour lui demander de compléter les vides qu'elle avait pu observer dans la vie de Sirius. Les graphiques commençaient à prendre forme, et elle voulait à tout prix mettre son projet à exécution avant de retourner à Poudlard.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Le soir même, Dumbledore et elle étaient assis dans le salon du 12, square Grimmaurd ( « On y sera plus à notre aise », avait - t - il dit), devant une bonne tasse de thé. Hermione avait posé sur la table un gros dossier rempli de parchemins sur lesquels s'étalaient des gribouillis, des notes, des graphiques non terminés. Elle tenait dans la main une feuille sur laquelle elle avait résumé proprement tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur la vie de Sirius Black. Et dans l'autre main, un graphique. Et elle parla, parla et parla. Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement et la reprenait parfois, en comblant ses lacunes ou en lui expliquant quelque chose plus en détail. Aux environs de minuit, Hermione avait rempli cinq autres feuilles de notes et elle était en train d'achever un graphique, avec les conseils de Dumbledore.

« - Miss Granger, je crois que vous êtes prête, vous avez toutes les informations qu'il vous faut, il me semble, à vous de voir ce que vous allez en faire et comment vous allez les interpréter ! Je vais vous raccompagner au Terrier, dit Dumbledore.

- Merci professeur, d'avoir pris de votre temps pour moi, et de m'avoir aidé, c'est vraiment gentil.

- Je vous en prie, et maintenant, prenez – moi le bras, nous allons transplaner ».

Ils disparurent et réapparurent au Terrier dans un _plop_ sonore. Hermione remercia encore une fois le professeur Dumbledore et monta se coucher. Le lendemain, une longue journée l'attendait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« - Hermione …

- Humm … marmonna – t – elle en se retournant dans son lit.

- Hermione, réveille – toi, recommença Ginny. Il est onze heures.

- Quoi ? Hermione se dressa dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il est onze heures, maman m'a envoyé te réveiller, si tu te lèves trop tard tu n'arriveras pas à dormir ce soir. Et on voudrait aller faire une partie de Quidditch alors il faudrait que tu viennes. »

Pendant que Ginny lui parlait, Hermione se fit une toilette de chat et s'habilla (" Oh là là, j'ai dormi tard ! C'est raté maintenant, il est trop tard pour me mettre à travailler. Bon, je vais passer la journée avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, ça me fera du bien. Et puis, les pauvres, je les ai laissés tomber, je ne suis vraiment pas une bonne amie" songea Hermione). Au moment de sortir de la chambre, Ginny stoppa Hermione et ferma la porte.

« - Hermione, on ne t'a pas beaucoup vue ces temps – ci.

- Humm, fit Hermione en détournant le regard.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, c'est quoi tous ces mystères, pourquoi tu t'enfermais avec Lupin, Tonks ou je ne sais qui, pourquoi tu étais avec Dumbledore hier soir ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien nous dire ? On en a marre, on est tes amis Hermione tu comprends ça ?

- Ginny, je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant …

Celle – ci la fusilla du regard.

- Ginny …Je t'assure, moi aussi ça m'embête, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est très important …

- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne nous en parle pas ? Je croyais que tu nous faisait confiance ?

- Mais je vous fais confiance. Ginny, je t'assure, ajouta – t – elle en voyant la rousse faire la tête. Simplement, pour le moment c'est impossible, je ne peux pas vous en parler alors que je ne suis sûre de rien, ce serait cruel et ce serait me croire plus douée que je ne suis. Alors, je te promets que si mes projets se révèlent plausibles, je vous en parlerai, j'en ai l'intention depuis le début.

- Mais on a besoin de toi.

- Aujourd'hui, je reste avec vous et les deux jours suivants, je retournerai à mon étude. Après, je serai fixée.

- Tu sais, Harry et Ron sont tristes, et aussi un peu inquiets. Ils ne t'en parleront pas par pudeur mais je le sais. Tu comptes beaucoup pour eux.

- Merci de m'avoir parlé Ginny. Je vais faire ce que je peux. »

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent dans la cuisine et retrouvèrent Harry et Ron, heureux de voir Hermione. Le petit groupe joua au Quidditch une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Hermione faisait l'arbitre, bien sûr ( « Rooooooon, fais attention où tu lances tes pommes, j'ai failli m'en prendre une sur la tête ! – Désolé Hermione » bredouilla Ron ).

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, tous avaient des étoiles dans les yeux en repensant à la journée qu'ils venaient de passer et ils s'endormirent dès qu'ils eurent fermé les yeux.

OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt et se dépêcha de se mettre au travail. En interprétant le graphique fait deux jours auparavant avec le professeur Dumbledore, elle vit quelque chose qui la gênait : Sirius avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes, mais elles ne duraient jamais longtemps, et à chaque fois que Sirius se retrouvait avec une autre fille, ou mettait fin à une histoire (si on peut appeler une histoire le fait d'être resté une semaine avec une fille), la courbe baissait et le rapprochait de la ligne de mort. Donc, pensa Hermione, il faudrait qu'il vive une histoire d'amour suffisamment riche et longue, et belle, pour que la courbe monte et augmente son espérance de vie ! Oui mais quand ? Hermione passa la journée à réfléchir à cette question. Elle réétudia le graphique encore et encore, et à la fin de la journée, elle avait une solution. La plus grande baisse s'était produite lors de la rentrée à Poudlard de Sirius en 6ème année : il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures pendant les vacances, toutes sans lendemain, et à la rentrée, la courbe avait baissé de cinq points, ce qui est énorme. Elle décida de soumettre cette solution à Dumbledore. Elle lui envoya un hibou :

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_J'ai trouvé la solution pour empêcher Sirius de mourir, je voudrais vous voir le plus vite possible pour vous expliquer de quoi il retourne._

_Pourriez – vous me renvoyer ce hibou avec votre réponse ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour votre attention._

_J'espère vous voir très vite._

_Hermione Granger._

Le professeur Dumbledore lui répondit dans la soirée qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer avant le lendemain soir, et qu'elle devrait s'amuser un peu, les vacances sont faites pour ça. Hermione suivit donc les conseils du professeur Dumbledore. Le lendemain, les quatre adolescents se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse, après avoir réussi, non sans difficultés, à convaincre la mère de Ron qu'ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller ; que, oui, ils feraient très attention, que non, ils n'iraient pas dans l'allée des Embrumes et qu'ils penseraient à acheter leurs fournitures. Ils déambulèrent de chez Zonko aux glaces de Florian Fortarôme, en passant par Fleury & Bott, passage obligé de leurs achats pour Poudlard. Ce fut une journée riche en rires et en complicité, qui resserra les liens des quatre amis. Hermione fut heureuse de constater qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, mais Ron glissa quand même entre deux bièrraubeurres qu'ils attendaient ses explications. Cette magnifique journée ne fût même pas gâchée par Drago Malefoy, qui avait apparemment décidé pour une fois de ne pas venir faire ses courses le même jour. Hermione prit soin de ne pas rentrer trop tard du chemin de Traverse, pour ne pas avoir à faire attendre le professeur Dumbledore.

« - Hermione, je croyais que tu avais arrêté ? s'exclama Harry.

- Mais oui Harry, c'est juste la dernière fois, je te le promets ! »

Ils eurent beau grommeler de mécontentement, Hermione refusa de leur en dire plus, ou d'annuler son rendez – vous ( « Enfin Harry, on n'annule pas un rendez – vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, déjà que je le sollicite beaucoup ! »). Donc, à 21h précises, Hermione s'en alla attendre le professeur Dumbledore dans la cabane à balais des Weasley, comme il le lui avait demandé dans sa lettre. Il ne tarda pas à arriver et tous deux transplanèrent, comme à l'habitude de Dumbledore, dans le salon du 12, square Grimmaurd, devant une bonne tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux.

« - Je vous écoute Miss Granger, commença Dumbledore.

- J'ai trouvé la solution pour que Sirius Black ne meure pas.

- Vous savez que même si vous réussissez, il sera toujours hors la loi, et poursuivi par le ministère, ainsi que par les Mangemorts ?

- Je le sais.

- Mais vous voulez quand même tenter ?

- Oui.

- Alors je vous écoute, comment voulez – vous vous y prendre ?

- C'est très simple. J'ai étudié sa vie, et j'ai trouvé ce qui l'avait rapproché de la mort. Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant un graphique, vous voyez, à chaque fois qu'il rompait avec une petite amie, la courbe descendait, et particulièrement au début de sa sixième année. Donc, si je remonte le passé et que je deviens la petite amie de Sirius suffisamment longtemps, sa courbe de vie remontera de beaucoup de points et il ne devrait pas mourir, enfin pas aussi tôt.

- Mais vous croyez pouvoir le faire tomber amoureux de vous et que cela dure ? Miss, je vous avertis, Sirius Black aimait les midinettes, et il n'a jamais parlé de sentiments à une jeune fille !

- Eh bien, je serai la première.

- C'est vous qui voyez, mais si vous ne réussissez pas, vous modifierez le présent. Comment comptez vous remonter le temps ?

- Je pensais que vous m'aideriez !

- Je ne sais pas, c'est très délicat de modifier le passé. Je vous fais entièrement confiance mais …

- Alors faites moi remonter le temps jusqu'à la rentrée en 6ème année de Sirius Black à Poudlard.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous devez vous concentrer très fort sur votre but et si l'intention est louable et que vos chances de réussir sont assez grandes, vous serez renvoyée dans le passé juste après cette incantation …

- Attendez professeur, vous n'allez pas m'envoyer tout de suite !

- C'est maintenant ou jamais Miss Granger.

- Mais comment je vais faire pour rentrer et …

- C'est très simple, lorsque votre mission sera finie, vous serez renvoyée ici à l'instant où vous êtes partie. Et si vous ne réussissez pas, vous resterez bloquée dans le passé. Vous êtes toujours sûre de vouloir partir ? Si vous réussissez, vous devez savoir que vous ne devrez en parler à personne, d'ailleurs personne ne vous croira parce que le présent sera modifié et que personne ne se sera aperçu de votre absence, pas même moi. Je ne sais pas dans quel état sera ce salon ni même si quelqu'un sera présent dans cette maison. Pensez à tout cela Miss, et puis c'est aussi ambitieux de vouloir séduire le séducteur Sirius Black. Il faudrait qu'il vous plaise et que vous lui plaisiez. Et si c'est le cas, il faudra accepter de vous séparer de lui, et ce ne sera pas le Sirius que vous avez quitté que vous retrouverez ici.

- Je ferai en sorte de lui plaire professeur, et puis, je sais qu'il me plaira. Il me plaisait déjà, confessa Hermione en rougissant. Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda avec des yeux débordants de malice.

- Dans ce cas Miss, je vous souhaite bonne chance, attendez une seconde, je vais écrire une lettre à mon moi de cette époque pour expliquer votre venue à Poudlard. N'oubliez pas que vous ne devez rien révéler à quiconque, que ce soit qui vous êtes vraiment ou un élément du futur. Tenez, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant une enveloppe cachetée.

- Merci monsieur, répondit Hermione en la prenant. Maintenant je suis prête.

- Concentrez – vous, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Au revoir »

- Et il marmonna une formule en latin. Hermione se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée.

« - J ' espère que ça va marcher, j'ai peut - être fait une erreur » pensa – t – il en se grattant la barbe.

**o°o°o°o°o°o°o **

_Merci les filles pour vos review, ça m'a fait plaisir, et ça me motive vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et surtout, s'il vous plaît, pour ceux qui lisent mon histoire, laissez moi une ptite review, pour me dire vos impressions, parce que j'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le vide ! Comme d'habitude, je me donne un délai d'une semaine maximum pour écrire le prochain chapitre, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous ??). En espérant que ça vous plaise !!!  
_

_Bizzz'**  
**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rencontres

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, c'est ça qui me fait avancer, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Bonne Lecture !

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre § §.

**Chapitre 4 :** **Rencontres**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui releva la tête d'un air étonné. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas leur couleur argentée mais brillaient de reflets auburn. Ses yeux étaient aussi pétillants que par le futur, et ses mythiques lunettes en demi-lunes reposaient déjà sur son nez aquilin.

« - Mademoiselle ? Il ne me semble pas vous connaître mais, que puis – je faire pour vous ?

Professeur, bonjour, dit Hermione, essoufflée. Tenez », lui dit – elle en lui tendant un parchemin.

Albus Dumbledore la regarda d'un air étonné avant de plonger son regard dans la fine écriture qui recouvrait le parchemin.

« - Tiens, c'est curieux, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, une élève venue du futur, envoyée par mes soins, avec un mot de moi – même m'expliquant les causes de ce voyage ! Surprenant ! Vous voulez un chocogrenouille ? fit Dumbledore en lui tendant un récipient.

- Non, merci, refusa poliment Hermione.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes à Gryffondor, vous êtes une brillante élève et vous venez ici pour mener à bien une mission secrète que mon moi du futur connaît mais que mon moi présent ne doit pas connaître ? Ecoutez, Miss, je vais vous faire confiance, de toute façon je n'ai pas les moyens de vous renvoyer d'où vous venez, et puis si je vous ai laissée partir, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il vaudrait mieux que vous changiez votre nom de famille, et il faudrait que vous justifiiez votre arrivée tardive à Poudlard aux yeux des autres élèves. Hum, à vous de décider. Les cours commencent demain. Je transmettrai vos choix d'options à la directrice de votre maison, le professeur McGonagall, qui sera également votre professeur de métamorphose. Je vais faire venir les préfets de votre maison, vous connaissez Poudlard, si vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas à en parler à Lily Evans, ou à Remus Lupin, vos préfets ».

Dumbledore claqua des doigts. Apparurent dans un nuage de fumée deux jeunes gens en robe de sorcier.

« - Bonjour professeur, dirent – t – ils unanimement.

Lily Evans était de taille moyenne, son visage fin était éclairé par des yeux d'un vert étincelant, qui reflétaient sa détermination. Ses cheveux d'un roux sombre étaient rehaussés de reflets auburn et tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Remus Lupin avait un air las et fatigué, mais un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux couleur miel.

- Bonjour Miss Evans, M. Lupin. Voici une nouvelle élève, Miss …

- Watson. Hermione Watson, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

- Salut Hermione, dit Lily avec un grand sourire. Salut, dit également Remus.

- Vous voudrez bien la mener à votre salle commune, lui montrer les dortoirs, enfin, tout ce qu'elle doit savoir, et l'aider dans ses premiers jours pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop perdue.

- Bien sûr, professeur ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux préfets.

- Miss Evans ?

- Oui ? répondit Lily.

- Je crois que Miss Watson n'a pas pu amener ses affaires avec elles, vous pourriez aller à Pré – au – Lard demain, ce serait l'occasion pour elle d'acheter ce qu'il lui faut, et aussi l'occasion de faire connaissance !

- Avec plaisir !

- Bien, Miss Watson, je vais vous commander vos livres et autres affaires de cours pour cette année, vous pourriez passer les chercher demain ?

- Sans problème, répondit Hermione.

- Maintenant, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous chasser, mais j'ai à faire. Au revoir, jeunes gens, et profitez bien des deux jours qui vous restent avant le début des cours !

- Merci professeur, au revoir » firent les trois élèves avant de sortir du bureau. Lorsque Hermione se retourna pour fermer la porte, elle crut voir Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil.

**o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o**

Lorsque tous les trois furent sortis du bureau, Lily questionna Hermione :

« - Tu viens d'où alors ?

- Je viens de France, mais je suis anglaise, j'habitais en France depuis mes 10 ans parce que ma mère est française, mais maintenant que nous sommes revenus en Angleterre, je viens ici, à Poudlard.

- T'es pas trop triste d 'être partie, d'avoir laissé tes amis, tout ça ?

- Bien sûr, ça me fait de la peine, mais j'avais pas le choix, et puis, l'Angleterre c'est aussi mon pays et Poudlard est une école très renommée.

- Pourquoi tu as quitté l'Angleterre si tu sais que Poudlard est une très bonne école, demanda Lily d'un air étonné.

- Mes parents sont moldus, la renseigna Hermione.

- Aaaah, d'accord, je comprends ! Moi aussi je viens d'une famille moldue. T'es contente d'être à Gryffondor ?

- On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure maison, je suis super contente, en plus si tout le monde est comme toi, je sens que j 'vais passer une année géniale ! Et toi, Remus c'est ça, tu ne dis rien ? demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement innocent. Elle voulait savoir comment était Remus quand il était jeune, ça lui donnait une envie irrésistible de rire, mais elle dût se retenir. Quant à Lily, elle lui trouvait seulement une ressemblance d'yeux avec Harry pour le moment, elle en trouverait sûrement d'autres quand elle la connaîtrait mieux !

- Ben … Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter, Lily parle déjà beaucoup ! dit Remus en jetant un regard moqueur à celle – ci. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller, mes copains m'attendent, mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à me parler !

- Tes copains ? Tu me les présenteras ? fit Hermione, sautant sur l'occasion. Il faut que je me fasse des amis !

- Je te le déconseille, fit Lily.

- Pourquoi ? fit Hermione ?

- Je t'explique, il y a James et Sirius, les deux frimeurs, Peter qui suit comme un toutou et Remus.

- Je te les présenterai avec plaisir » fit Remus à Hermione avant de partir. Lily lui tira la langue.

Entre temps, les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« - Le mot de passe est _solum cordis_, dit Lily. Tu veux peut – être souffler un peu avant de faire autre chose, proposa Lily.

- Oui, je voudrais me reposer un peu, une demi – heure par exemple, et après tu pourras me faire visiter le château, ou me présenter des personnes.

- Ok, si t'as besoin de moi, je suis dans la salle commune. Voici le dortoir, ton lit est ici, fit – elle en lui désignant un lit à baldaquin . Moi je suis juste à côté. On n'est pas beaucoup de filles en 6ème année à Gryffondor, on est juste cinq avec toi. Il manque Lynda et Morgan, qui sont meilleures amies, elles sont gentilles mais elles restent surtout toutes les deux. Et il y a aussi Pauline, c'est une française, elle est géniale, je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec elle.

- D'accord, mais on mange vers quelle heure ?

- On descend manger à l'heure qu'on veut à partir de 18h30, donc ça nous laisse une heure minimum. Mais on descend manger plus tard à cause de Pauline, elle a pas l'habitude de manger tôt.

- Ok, merci Lily, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'en prie ! Je descends dans la salle commune.

- A tout à l'heure ! »

Lily descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune tandis qu 'Hermione s'allongeait sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

_**§**__ Eh ben ! Dans quelle aventure j ' me suis lancée ! J'espère que je vais être à la hauteur !_

_Il faut que je m'organise. Ce soir je dois faire la rencontre de Sirius. Je vais voir comment il est, ce qu'il aime chez les filles et demain j'irai faire du shopping avec Lily, et Pauline si elle est sympa. Faudra que j ' m 'achète des habits à la mode, et aussi du maquillage, et j'irai chez le coiffeur, il faut que je fasse quelque chose avec mes cheveux. Heureusement que j'avais retiré de l'argent pour toute l'année scolaire et même plus à Gringotts ! Pffiou, ça va être quelque chose ! Chuis angoissée de voir Sirius ! Si je lui plais, il faudra pas que je lui cède tout de suite, parce qu'il faut que ça soit une relation durable ! Bon, je vais me reposer un peu_. _**§**_

Hermione ferma les yeux et sombra dans un demi sommeil.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione avait fait la connaissance de Pauline, elle était assez petite, brune avec des cheveux longs, et elle formait un singulier contraste. D'un côté elle adorait rire, et faisait tout pour ça, surtout des imitations qui faisaient mourir de rire ses camarades, et de l'autre, elle était parfois très calme et renfermée. Mais elle avait la gentillesse ancrée dans son âme et Hermione et elle s'étaient tout de suite plues. Les trois filles étaient descendues manger dans la grande salle, Hermione au milieu d'elles. C'est alors qu'arrivèrent quatre garçons.

« - Salut Hermione, fit Remus. Je te présente James, Sirius et Peter.

- Salut, fit Hermione.

- Salut, dirent les trois garçons.

James était le portrait craché de Harry, avec peut – être un peu de vanité en plus ; Sirius, lui, était bourré de charme et ne manquait pas d'en user. Ses yeux bleu océan contrastaient avec ses cheveux d'un noir de nuit sans lune, qui tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Il souriait d'un air à faire fondre les plus froids glaciers. Peter était un garçon discret et craintif, petit et voûté, il ne faisait pas le poids face à James et Sirius. Mais il sourit d'un air sincère à Hermione, qui s'obligea à lui répondre bien qu'elle ait envie de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Les quatre garçons s'assirent en face des filles, James en face de Lily .

«- James, tu veux pas aller autre part, j'ai pas envie de manger avec un crapaud en face de moi ! s'exclama Lily

- Mais Lily, tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, donne – moi un baiser et je serai ton prince charmant répondit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- On pourrait penser que tu t'améliorerais au fil du temps mais vraiment c'est tout le contraire !

Remus voulut s'asseoir en face d'Hermione mais Sirius fut le plus rapide, Remus s'assit donc en face de Pauline qui lui sourit distraitement, et Peter dût s'asseoir au bout, un peu isolé.

- Alors, t'es nouvelle ? demanda Sirius à Hermione.

- Ouais, je viens de France mais je suis anglaise.

- Ah, ok. Je pourrai te faire visiter Poudlard si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est gentil mais Lily m'a déjà appris tout ce que je devais savoir, fit Hermione en le rembarrant poliment.

- Tout ? Tu es sûre, je pourrais te montrer des choses que Lily ne pourrait même pas imaginer trouver à Poudlard.

- Black, t'as fini ton numéro ? C'est bon, ya une nouvelle, et alors, laisse là un peu respirer, c'est pas un bout de viande, fit la jeune rousse.

- On fait juste connaissance, t'énerves pas Lily, dit James d'un air moqueur. T'emballes pas trop sinon James va être jaloux !

- Ferme - là Black, j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

- Moi ce que je dis, c'est pour James et toi …

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Hermione.

Un non et un oui fusèrent en mêle temps. Lily lança un regard noir à James qui s'écrasa sur sa chaise.

- Pour tout te dire, il aimerait bien , il me bassine avec ça depuis l'année dernière.

- Oh, ça va pas tarder à se faire, hein Lily ? attaqua Sirius.

- Ouais, c'est ça, il peut toujours rêver, termina Lily en se levant.

- Vous partez déjà ? demanda James.

- Bah oui, tu vois, on a fini de manger, on va pas rester ici pour le plaisir d'être avec vous ! A plus.

- Salut Lily » fit James d'un air guimauve.

- Sirius l'imita aussitôt et les deux amis se coururent après dans la grande salle sous les regard amusés des uns, et courroucés des autres. Lorsque Sirius vit Hermione partir, il piqua un sprint et vint se planter devant elle :

« - Au revoir Hermione

- Salut Sirius.

- On se voit dans la salle commune ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Hermione.

- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'on se faisait la bise en France pour se dire bonjour et au revoir…

- Oui, et alors ? fit Hermione d'un air faussement innocent.

- Ben, tu m'as pas fait la bise, dit Sirius en tendant la joue.

- Hermione s'exécuta. Sirius avait les joues douces, et un parfum exquis ornait sa peau. Hermione grimpa les escaliers. Elle ne se retourna qu'une seule fois. Sirius la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, et lui fit un signe de la main.

_**§**__ Ca n'a pas trop mal commencé __**§**_ songea Hermione en se rendant dans la salle commune.

** oOoOoOoOoOo **

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Je ne sais pas encore trop comment m'y prendre avec les Maraudeurs, je pense que ça va venir, voilà, rendez - vous mercredi prochain au plus tard pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas vos ptites review pour donner vos impressions !!! _

_Bizz' 3  
_


	5. Chapitre 5 : A Pré au Lard

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre _**§ §.**_

**Chapitre 5 : A Pré-au-Lard  
**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu' Hermione se réveilla, les autres filles dormaient encore : Lily, Pauline, et les deux autres élèves qu'elle avait rencontrées dans la salle commune la veille au soir : Lynda et Morgan. Le soleil filtrait à travers les lourds rideaux de velours rouges. Un rayon de lumière lui chatouillait la peau, découvrant au passage de fines particules dorées en suspension dans l'atmosphère. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit plus bas, dans la salle commune. Hermione, surprise, se leva, et descendit voir ce qu'il se passait. Sirius, empêtré dans des couvertures, était étalé sur le sol, et devant lui, Remus et James étaient morts de rire. Sirius, lui, répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il se vengerait.

Hermione profita de l'occasion pour se moquer de lui :

« - Bonjour les garçons, dit – elle en s'approchant. Ca va Sirius, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Celui – ci, mort de honte, trouva tout de même de quoi répliquer.

- Ah, bonjour Hermione, James et Remus m'ont gentiment réveillé ce matin, comme tu vois, dit – il en jetant un regard féroce aux deux compères. Au fait, et ma bise du matin ? Non, j'oublierai pas, fit – il en voyant Hermione soupirer tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

A peine eut – elle posé ses lèvres sur sa joue qu'il l'entraîna vers le sol, dans les couvertures.

- Il fallait le dire si tu voulais me rejoindre, je t'aurais fait une petite place, fit – il d'un air malicieux.

- Sirius, fit Hermione avec colère, tu me fais pas rire du tout, et vous, ajouta t elle en se tournant vers Remus et James qui étaient pliés en deux, vous arrêtez de rigoler, c 'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Hermione, dit Sirius en se relevant, c'était juste une petite blague.

- Bah moi elle me fait pas rire. » _**§**__ Ils ont bien marché, faut que je continue comme ça et je pense que je ferai ce que je voudrai de Sirius. Mais il est tellement beau …. Fffioouu c'est dur de résister ! __**§**_

La discussion était close. Hermione jeta un regard noir aux trois amis et monta les escaliers en trombe. Là – haut, Lily était réveillée, ainsi que Pauline. Elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Lily lui assura que c'était totalement normal. Les trois filles prirent leur douche et descendirent prendre leur petit – déjeuner dans la grande salle. Tandis qu' Hermione buvait son chocolat chaud, que Lily buvait son thé et que Pauline mangeait ses céréales, les quatre maraudeurs descendirent eux aussi pour se restaurer. Sirius essayait de rattraper le coup avec Hermione en lui faisant de grands sourires. James faisait du pied à Lily qui s'emportait ( « Noon James, pas dès le matin, laisse – moi souffler un peu ! »). Quant à Remus et Pauline, ils bavardaient tranquillement. Peter, lui, était isolé, comme de coutume, et si Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur, elle aurait certainement eu de la pitié pour lui. Sitôt leur petit – déjeuner avalé, les trois jeunes filles remontèrent chercher quelques affaires dans leur dortoir et partirent pour Pré – au – Lard grâce à l'autorisation spéciale du directeur. Les magasins étaient les mêmes que dans le futur d'Hermione, et les trois gryffondors s'amusèrent follement lors de cette journée. Elles allèrent d'abord chez le coiffeur, Hermione se fit faire un dégradé et se fit donner des conseils pour définir ses boucles. Pauline fit couper ses pointes et Lily se fit recouper sa mèche qui avait poussé. Lorsque les trois filles sortirent de chez le coiffeur, elles avaient acheté des produits pour entretenir leur chevelure (mousse pour définir les dorénavant belles boucles rondes d'Hermione, produit nourrissant pour les longs cheveux soyeux de Pauline, et soin pour entretenir les reflets cuivrés de cheveux de Lily). Ensuite, elles allèrent chez une maquilleuse professionnelle, qui les conseilla par rapport à leur teint, leur coupe et couleur de cheveux, etc … Elles repartirent avec, bien entendu, le nécessaire pour un maquillage habile et discret au quotidien. Elles firent alors une pause pour déjeuner. La bonne humeur était au rendez – vous, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses deux meilleurs amis, ils lui manquaient tellement.

« - Alors Hermione, tu le trouves comment Sirius, demanda Pauline.

- Ben … Je le trouve très mignon.

- Tu sais Hermione, une fois qu'il sera sorti avec toi pendant une semaine, il en aura assez et il te laissera tomber comme un chaussette puante, fit Lily

- Bah, tu sais, je sais pas si il fait ça juste parce que je suis nouvelle ou si je lui plais, j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de garçons.

- Je sais pas, faut voir. Attends avant de lui céder, tu verras bien si il continue, répondit Lily.

- C'est ce que je pensais faire, dit Hermione en avalant une feuille de salade.

- J'y pense, le bal de Noël ça serait une bonne occasion de sortir avec lui, attends jusque là, tu verras bien, fit Pauline.

- Il y a un bal à Noël ? C'est génial, s'exclama Hermione ! Mais c'est dans longtemps !

- T'es pas obligée de l'éviter, mais ne le laisse pas contrôler votre relation, c'est toi qui dois le faire tourner en bourrique et pas lui ! dit Pauline

- Ok, ok, je vais essayer » finit Hermione.

Les trois filles finirent l ' après - midi dans les boutiques de vêtement, Hermione devant acheter ses habits pour l'année. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent au château, elles durent passer dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour chercher les livres d'Hermione et ses autres fournitures scolaires. Au dîner, Sirius fut ébahi par la nouvelle coiffure d'Hermione, qui mettait en valeur son visage et ses yeux noisette. En plus, elle avait choisi ses vêtements avec soin pour lui taper dans l'œil. C'était à la fois simple et élégant. Un jean moulant avec des petites ballerines noires et un t-shirt légèrement décolleté de couleur marron avec des graphismes dorés. Hermione résista à l'envie de fondre dans les bras de Sirius, il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Mais les cours commençaient le lendemain et les trois copines ne veillèrent pas très tard ce soir là pour pouvoir survivre à la longue journée qui les attendait le lendemain.

** oOoOoOoOo**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est très court, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine et l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez - vous ! J'espère n'avoir pas été trop mauvaise quand même, je vais essayer de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre et de vous en faire un long. Enora, j' ai essayé de faire moins de dialogues, j'espère que ça te convient plus. En fait, avant je ne faisais jamais de dialogues, je n'aimais pas du tout mais pour une fanfic, jme suis dit qu'il fallait des dialogues pour rendre le tout plus vivant, et j'en ai peut - être abusé !! A mercredi prochain au plus tard !!! Biz' _

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis pour que je puisse faire mieux !!_**  
**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Au travail !

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 6 : Au travail !**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut beaucoup moins facile, puisqu'il était nettement plus tôt. Néanmoins, Lily, Hermione et Pauline furent les premières à descendre dans la Grande Salle lavées et habillées pour prendre leur petit – déjeuner.

Leur premier cours était celui de métamorphose. Il n'était pas enseigné à plusieurs maisons en même temps car le niveau s'élevant, les élèves avaient besoin de se concentrer. Le professeur McGonagall, aussi stricte que par le futur, résolut de placer elle – même les élèves pour éviter au maximum les bavardages. Les quatre maraudeurs furent séparés, bien entendu. Tous les élèves se retrouvèrent un par table, éloignés le plus possible de leurs amis. Mais il ne restait plus de place pour Hermione. Ce fut un réel dilemme pour Minerva McGonagall : elle ne pouvait pas la mettre à côté de Lily, de Pauline ou même d'une autre fille car elles auraient bavardé, et elle connaissait la malice des maraudeurs. Elle résolut le problème en la plaçant à côté de Remus, sans doute parce que c'était un garçon sérieux, et parce qu'il était préfet. Leur défi pour ce cours était de masquer ou transformer une partie de leur corps. Hermione transforma ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils soient blonds, lisses et longs jusqu'à ses pieds. Remus se dota de dents de lapin, Sirius se fit pousser une poitrine et se pavana dans la classe en imitant Hermione. Ils reçut injures de la part de celles – ci et beaucoup de cris de la part du professeur McGonagall. James lui, avait fait pousser ses cheveux et les avait fait devenir roux. Il se mettait à côté de Lily, et singeait ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, les deux garçons sortirent en courant pour éviter la fureur des deux jeunes filles.

Ce fut ensuite le cours de potions. Il était en commun avec Serpentard. Le professeur était Horace Slughorn. Il accueillit avec gentillesse la nouvelle élève qu'était Hermione. Il ne la lâcha même plus lorsqu'il vit qu'elle égalait Lily Potter dans la réalisation de sa potion . Puis le repas arriva. Ensuite, les cours reprirent, et il en fut ainsi des semaines et des semaines. Hermione et Sirius jouaient au chat et à la souris, ne s'avouant pas leur attirance. Mais le repas d'Halloween fut une bonne occasion de leur en faire prendre conscience.

Ce soir – là, la grande salle était décorée de citrouilles évidées et éclairées de l'intérieur par des bougies, ce qui donnait une ambiance étrange, entre frissons et plaisanteries. Le repas fut succulent : jus de citrouille, soupe de potiron, purée (de citrouille bien entendu), et gâteau au chocolat fondant décoré de copeaux oranges. L'atmosphère était détendue entre Hermione et Sirius. Ils plaisantaient et riaient d'un air complice. Lily et Pauline se regardaient d'un air entendu, et James essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de la jolie rousse. Leur part de gâteau avalée, les six Gryffondor ( Peter était monté se coucher) décidèrent de veiller un peu dans la salle commune. Hermione et Sirius étaient assis côte à côte, et elle sentait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas la volonté de résister à Sirius ce soir – là. Elle décida donc de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, seule, prétextant le manque de place. Leur conversation dévia, et les six jeunes commencèrent un Action ou Vérité.

« - Es – tu attirée par l'un de nous six ? demanda James à Lily

Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si je voulais faire une action ou dire une vérité, s'indigna – t – elle. Je préfère une action !

Dans ce cas, je te demande d'enlever ton gilet , on va commencer gentiment, fit James d'un air moqueur.

Lily enleva donc son gilet, dévoilant un petit haut noir à bretelles, décolleté, et recouvert de dentelles sur le bord du décolleté, ce qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine couleur de lait.

A moi maintenant, dit Lily. Sirius, Action ou vérité ?

Vérité, répondit celui – ci.

Humm, slip, string, ou caleçon ?

Boxer, répondit celui – ci en souriant. A mon tour. Hermione, action ou vérité ?

Vérité.

As – tu un faible pour James ou moi ?

Oui, fit Hermione d'un air de défi. C'est à moi maintenant. Sirius, Action ou vérité.

Action bien sûr !

Enlève ton haut.

A vos ordres.

Sirius quitta son débardeur noir. Il était divinement beau. Ses muscles finement dessinés partaient de ses épaules pour finir cachés par son boxer noir que l'on devinait, puisqu'il dépassait de son jean. Hermione inspira profondément, essayant de cacher son désir.

Ca va Hermione, demanda Sirius, content de l'effet qu'il avait produit.

Ca va très bien, merci, je crois que c'est à toi.

Alors, Pauline, Action ou vérité ?

Le jeu se continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Des binômes s'étaient formés, James contre Lily, Sirius contre Hermione, mais Pauline et Remus avaient l'air, eux, très complices.

A la fin de la soirée, les filles étaient toutes en débardeur et les garçons torse nu.

« - Sirius, fit Pauline, action ou vérité ?

Action, répondit – il.

Tu vas embrasser Hermione sur le coin de la bouche, juste là, fit – elle en désignant l'endroit où ses propres lèvres se rejoignaient. Hermione faillit s'étrangler.

Sans problème ! »

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, passa les bras autour de son cou et déposa un discret baiser à la limite entre la bouche et la joue d'Hermione, en y mettant cependant toute sa sensualité. Il la sentit frémir contre lui, il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

« - Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux en savoir plus … »

Il se retourna alors et déclara qu'il allait se coucher, conscient de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur Hermione. Dans ce cas, ce n'était plus la peine de continuer, fit Lily, de toute façon, il était tard. Hermione se coucha toute chamboulée, ce n'était qu'un baiser, certes, mais un baiser de Sirius, et maintenant, elle en était sûre, elle l'aimait. Lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur sa peau, elle avait frémi, et lorsqu'il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, elle avait frissonné. Et, après tout, peut – être était – ce réciproque ? pensa Hermione.

**OOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, c'était un samedi, et un match de Quidditch avait lieu. Il opposait Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Toute l'école était réunie. Sirius s'arrangea pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, mais celle – ci avait décidé de ne pas lui céder tout de suite, de lui résister. Elle avait décidé de prendre elle – même des initiatives. Donc, elle ne tomba pas dans les bras du beau brun comme celui – ci l'aurait pensé.

« - Salut Hermione, commença Sirius.

- Salut, répondit Hermione.

- T'as bien dormi ? fit – il d'un air sûr de lui.

- Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

Moi aussi ! » Il passa son bras au – dessus de son épaule.

Là, il faut que j'agisse, songea Hermione. Et elle retira le bras de Sirius de son épaule, prétextant qu'elle avait oublié un livre à la bibliothèque, et que de toute façon, elle faisait confiance aux joueurs de Gryffondor pour ce match.

« - Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, proposa Sirius qui ne se démontait pas.

- Non, merci, c'est gentil mais je connais le chemin, à plus !»

Et elle s'éloigna, en sachant que Sirius la regardait partir, et qu'elle avait gagné cette manche. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, non pour récupérer un livre oublié, mais pour en emprunter d'autres, et pour s'avancer sur ses devoirs. Et puis, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif. A présent, elle était amoureuse de Sirius, et elle savait qu'il serait très dur de le quitter. Mais elle devait mener à bien sa mission, et construire un amour durable avec lui. L'amour est si compliqué et en même temps si simple. Elle pensait à lui sans arrêt, en se couchant, en se réveillant, pendant les cours, pendant son sommeil. Des fourmillements lui grignotaient l'estomac quand elle pensait à son regard, et lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle ressentait un grand choc, et elle ressentait l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle éprouvait même le besoin de répéter son prénom à voix basse, et de recouvrir une feuille avec, en le calligraphiant de sa plus belle écriture. Un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Sirius était assis devant elle et la fixait.

« - Oui ? demanda Hermione. Sirius l'observait, et elle se sentait mise à nu.

- Je voulais te voir !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais te parler, tu peux venir ?

- D'accord ! »

Elle rangea ses livres dans son sac et suivit Sirius dans le dédale que formaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Il la conduisit dans une salle de classe vide.

« - Hermione, je …

Quoi ?

Tu m'attires, fit Sirius. Laisse – moi continuer s'il te plaît ! dit – il quand il vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche. Tout en toi me plaît, tes yeux me font fondre comme neige au soleil, ta bouche me fait l'effet d'une framboise mûre, ta peau est délicieusement veloutée et parfumée, et tes cheveux sont le prolongement de ton âme : ils sont doux et brillants.

Sirius, tu sais, j'ai du mal à te résister. Tu me plais mais je en veux pas que tu me traites comme toutes ces filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti. Je en veux pas être avec toi parce que tu es Sirius Black, je veux être avec toi si tu m'aimes. Laisse – nous encore un peu de temps.

Hermione je t'aime.

Non, c'est trop facile, Sirius, prouve - le – moi. Tu ne sais pas si tu m'aimes, tu dis ça parce que tu le crois mais as – tu déjà réellement aimé une fille ? Réfléchis – y, je ne veux pas être une de tes conquêtes. Je veux être à toi. Et je veux que tu sois à moi. Car moi je t'aime, je t'aime réellement. Alors laisse – nous le temps de nous apprivoiser, ne brusque pas les choses, et tout sera plus beau. Et tu sauras si c'est bien de l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi.

Je peux tout faire pour toi Hermione.

Stop. Je ne sortirai pas avec toi avant le bal de Noël. Ca nous laisse environ deux mois. A ce moment – là je serai prête, parce que je l'aurai souhaité très fort, parce que j'aurai attendu ce moment. Et toi, tu verras bien si je t'intéresse toujours.

D'accord, fit – il d'un air triste.

Tu sais, ce n'est pas décevant ce que je t'ai dit. Au contraire, c'est parce que tu comptes pour moi. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Et je ne veux pas être déçue. Tu sais, on pourra se voir seulement tous les deux, mais entre amis, pour mieux s'aimer, et tout se fera petit à petit. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

A ce moment – là retentirent des cris et des hourra.

« - Je crois que le match est fini, on ferait bien d'aller voir qui a gagné, fit Hermione en sortant de la salle. Tu viens ? »

Sirius la suivit, en ayant compris que s'il la désirait, il lui faudrait la mériter, et qu'il aurait certainement beaucoup de progrès à faire.

**oOoOoOo **

_Merci pour vos review, jsuis super contente que ça vous ait plus, je suis en r'tard d'un jour, désolé, désolé, mais jsuis super occupée en ce moment. Bon, comme promis, ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !!! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Biz'_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dîner surprise

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 7 : Dîner surprise**

A partir de ce moment – là, Sirius et Hermione se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Ils passaient du temps ensemble à la bibliothèque, ou dans la salle commune à faire des parties de cartes. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, comme le souhaitait Hermione. Elle pouvait parler avec Sirius, et rire avec lui, tous deux étaient devenus très complices, et Hermione appréciait sa malice. Le mois de Novembre passa, et arriva avec lui le mauvais temps. Les températures baissaient de plus en plus, les élèves sortaient les capes et les gants. Certains matins, l'herbe était même gelée sous leurs pieds. Le 24 Novembre, à la fin du cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall annonça quelque chose qui réjouit tous les élèves et qui allait devenir le sujet principal du mois qui arrivait.

« - J'ai une annonce à faire, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un air sérieux. Vous le savez peut - être, un Bal de Noël va avoir lieu dans un mois exactement, la veille de Noël. Il sera précédé du traditionnel repas de réveillon. Les élèves souhaitant rester devront prévenir car le Bal aura lieu pendant les vacances. Ils pourront cependant partir le lendemain, le jour de Noël, par le Poudlard Express pour passer les fêtes avec leur famille. Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît, ajouta – t – elle en voyant que cette information excitait les élèves. Les élèves de 1ère et 2ème année ne pourront assister au Bal. Chut, M. Black, veuillez exprimer votre joie plus discrètement s'il vous plaît, sinon je vais trouver le moyen de la stopper, dit – elle en le fixant par dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Bien, j'aurais besoin des services de quelques élèves pour décorer la Grande Salle pour cette occasion. N'oubliez pas de me faire savoir si vous restez pour le Bal, et si vous repartez le lendemain. Tous ceux ne m'ayant pas fait part de leur décision repartiront dès la fin des cours. Merci. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les élèves se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie, un bon repas les attendait dans la Grande Salle. Hermione, Lily et Pauline informèrent le professeur McGonagall qu'elles souhaitaient rester pour les vacances, sauf Pauline, car elle repartait en France, mais elle assisterait quand même au Bal. Et elles proposèrent leur aide pour décorer la Grande Salle. Puis elles sortirent en discutant du Bal, bien entendu.

Cet après – midi là, elles n'avaient pas cours. Elles décidèrent donc de se reposer un peu, et restèrent dans la salle commune.

« - Alors, quelqu'un vous a déjà demandé pour le Bal ? questionna Lily.

- Oui, un garçon de Serdaigle, Roger Hampton.

- Et ? demandèrent simultanément Hermione et Lily.

- Ben je sais pas, il est très mignon mais je le connais pas du tout.

- C'est l'occasion de le connaître, fit Hermione en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

- Oui, mais …

- Remus ? questionna Lily.

- Oui, répondit Pauline en rougissant. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me demande.

- Remus ? Hermione n'en revenait pas. Remarque, vous iriez bien ensemble. Mais attends un peu, tu verras bien, pour l'instant, James n'a même pas encore demandé à Lily alors tu vois !

- Je crains le pire d'ailleurs, je sais pas ce qu'il va encore me sortir cette fois ! Et toi Hermione, Sirius t'a demandé ?

- Non, j'espère que je l'ai pas trop rembarré l'autre fois, si ça se trouve, maintenant, il est passé à autre chose.

- Non, fais – moi confiance, dit Lily, vu la façon dont il te regarde. Et la façon dont tu le regardes aussi !

- C'est bon, fit Hermione, confuse. T'exagères, on est que des amis. Lily et Pauline faillirent s'étouffer.

- Vous êtes les seuls à ne pas vous rendre compte que vous êtes accros l'un à l'autre, dit Pauline.

- Et toi, Lily, répliqua Hermione pour changer de sujet. Qu'est – ce – que tu vas dire à James ?

- Je sais pas, il ne m'a pas encore demandé, il m'énerve, il est tellement gamin. Toi tu as de la chance Hermione, depuis que Sirius te connaît, il a beaucoup changé et on voit qu'il fait des efforts pour être à la hauteur. Mais un autre garçon m'a demandé, et il est gentil et assez mignon.

- Qui est assez mignon ? fit Sirius en passant sa tête dans le cercle des trois filles. Vous parliez de moi j' parie, dit – il d'un air malicieux. Hermione, je peux te parler ? »

Lily et Pauline se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Hermione, elle, se leva et suivit Sirius dans le couloir.

« - Voilà, je voudrais t'inviter à dîner. Samedi prochain.

- Samedi prochain ?

- S'il – te – plaît ! supplia Sirius.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Alors rendez – vous à 20 heures devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, au septième étage. Il y aura une porte, frappe trois coups, et je t'ouvrirai. » Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et partit, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. Hermione était surprise, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir mijoté.

**OooOoOoOo**

Hermione passa les trois jours suivants à penser au fameux dîner. Elle ne cessait d'en parler à ses deux confidentes ( « et comment je vais m'habiller ? qu'est – ce que je vais lui dire ?), elle avait en même temps hâte d'y être, et angoissait. Mais elle ne montrait rien de tout cela à Sirius, après tout, c'était elle qui avait fixé les règles.

Le grand soir venu, Hermione, qui n'avait pas de robe pour l'occasion décida de s'habiller simplement, mais avec élégance. Elle passa un jean et un haut à manches ¾ de couleur turquoise. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par de petites pinces et tombaient en belles boucles dans son dos. Elle s'était maquillée pour l'occasion : juste un peu de crayon et d' eye liner, il ne faut pas trop en faire, avait dit Lily. A 19h50, Hermione quitta la cour de Gryffondor, impatiente et tendue. Elle marcha d'un bon pas dans les couloirs de l'école et à 20h, elle était devant une porte en bois, située à côté de la tapisserie que lui avait décrite Sirius. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper les trois coups lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius resplendissant. Il avait mis un jean, lui aussi et par dessus, négligemment ouverte sur plusieurs boutons dans le cou, une chemise blanche. Il invita Hermione à entrer. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur de parfum, qui lui retourna les sens. Sirius lui réclama sa bise, et lorsqu'elle se pencha, la remercia d'être venue. Il lui désigna une petite table ronde recouverte d'une nappe blanche au milieu de la table. Des bougies éclairaient la salle et la table, donnant une atmosphère tendre et intimiste à la pièce. Dans celle – ci, à part la table, il n'y avait rien. Le plafond était parsemé d'étoiles comme si les deux gryffondors se trouvaient en plein air, et le sol était recouvert d'herbe. Sirius invita Hermione à s'asseoir et tira sa chaise pour lui épargner cette peine. Il s'assit lui – même. La jeune fille, émerveillée, ne savait que dire. La délicate lueur des bougies éclairait Sirius, faisant ressortir ses magnifique yeux, et faisant se mouvoir les mystérieux reflets qui les habitaient.

« - Ca te plaît ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est vraiment beau, c'est …

Hermione ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Magique, finit Sirius.Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa – t – il.

Hermione accepta une bièrraubeurre avec plaisir.

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as invitée ici ? demanda – t – elle

- Tu le sauras plus tard, pour l'instant, on peut discuter, répondit Sirius.

- D'accord, fit Hermione en lui souriant.

- A la tienne, dit Sirius dans un souffle en levant son verre devant Hermione.

- A la tienne » lui répondit Hermione, en plongeant son regard pétillant dans celui du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Elle but une gorgée de bièrraubeurre avec délice et Sirius claqua des doigts. Apparut alors un plat somptueux. Les deux adolescents commencèrent leur repas, dans le silence, mais partageant ce moment avec leur cœur, échangeant des regards d'une intensité rare, débordants de l'amour qu'ils essayaient de refouler. Le repas fut une merveille d'odeurs et de saveurs.

Lorsqu' Hermione eut fini de manger sa glace, Sirius se leva et l'entraîna avec lui, pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Les bougies diminuaient, mais Sirius agita sa baguette vers le ciel, et toutes les étoiles se mirent à scintiller avec force et poésie. Assis tous deux dans l'herbe, ils essayaient de décoder leurs sentiments. Sirius saisit la main d'Hermione dans un élan de courage, et Hermione, se tournant vers lui dans un sourire timide, lui prit l'autre main. Ils se regardaient, laissant le temps filer, car l'amour est intemporel, ils se regardaient, laissant le froid les recouvrir, car l'amour est insensible à ce qui ne touche pas l'être aimé, ils se regardaient, laissant leurs sens se développer, essayant de s'apprivoiser par le regard.

« - Jevoudraistinviteraubaldenoël, marmotta Sirius.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione. Excuse – moi j'ai pas compris.

- Je voudrais t'inviter au bal de Noël, recommença Sirius, baissant les yeux.

Hermione, prit le visage de Sirius dans ses mains, et fixant son regard dans le sien, dit :

- Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

Sirius lui prit les mains.

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu, mais ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Hermione.

- Tu es sûre ? C'est parce qu'il commence à être tard, expliqua Sirius.

- Il est quelle heure, demanda Hermione dans un sursaut.

- Heuu presque minuit, répondit Sirius.

- Quoi ? Mais il est super tard, si on se fait prendre dans les couloirs, oh là là, j'aurais dû prendre une montre, il faut absolument que j'y aille ! dit Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

- Hermione, calme – toi !

- Je suis désolée Sirius, sincèrement, mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Attends – moi, j'arrive. »

Sirius rejoignit Hermione qui , avant de franchir la porte, lui murmura :

« - Merci.

Elle déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Sirius, prenant sa revanche sur le baiser d'Halloween.

- Rendez – vous pour le bal de Noël ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte, lui fit un clin d'œil, et partit en courant. Sirius, était resté figé, un doigt sur l'endroit qu'Hermione avait effleuré de ses lèvres, fermant les yeux, et appréciant ce moment avec volupté.

**oOoOoOoOo **

_Voilà !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci pour vos review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira mieux Enora, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des review, en ce moment vous n'en laissez pas trop (à part quelques exception), c'est très important pout moi parce que ça me permet de m'améliorer, les critiques sont bienvenues, on peut toujours faire mieux et c'est ce que je voudrais faire, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de votre avis. Bizz'_**  
**


	8. Chapitre 8 : De surprise en surprise

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre **§****§**

**Chapitre 8 : De surprise en surprise**

Hermione partit en courant, affolée par l'heure tardive, priant pour que Rusard ne se trouve pas sur son chemin. Elle parcourait les couloirs, les escaliers, essayant de rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir. « oh là là, comment je vais faire si Rusard m'attrape, non, pour une fois que j'enfreins les règles ! » Elle était affolée, et cela lui donnait des ailes. Mais au détour d'un couloir elle percuta quelqu'un.

« - Désolé, marmonna – t – elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Mais celui (ou celle ?) qui l'avait percutée ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là.

- Stupéfix !

Un éclair rouge jaillit. Hermione, touchée par le sortilège, tomba sur le sol, comme endormie. L'élève qui avait jeté le sort s'approcha et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

- Enervatum.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Penché au dessus d'elle, un jeune homme de son âge l'observait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et gras, et son nez crochu pointait au milieu de son visage. Ses yeux, emplis de froideur, étaient dirigés vers Hermione. Il était sur elle, l'emprisonnant de ses deux bras.

- Rogue ? fit Hermione.

- On se connaît ? répondit – il.

- Tu peux te pousser s'il – te – plaît, je voudrais me lever, demanda la gryffondor.

- Non.

- Pourquoi, non ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui décide, dit – il en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Qui es – tu ?

- Ca te regarde ? Rogue rapprocha sa baguette de la gorge d'Hermione.

- Hermione Watson, dit – elle.

- Qu'est – ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure là, même les préfets n'ont pas ce privilège.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Oui, mais là, tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Alors réponds. Qu'est – ce que tu fais dans les couloirs alors qu'il est minuit passé.

- Je … J'allais au toilettes, dit – elle d'un air de défit.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau, y'a pas de toilettes dans la tour des gryffondor, ça va bien faire rire les serpentard quand je vais leur dire ça !

- Arrête ton cinéma, tout le monde sait que t'as pas d'amis, fit Hermione.

- Toi, arrête tout de suite ça, intima Rogue, et réponds.

- Heuu, en fait …

Hermione essayait désespérément de chercher une excuse, et en même temps, de trouver sa baguette qui ne devait pas être loin.

- J'avais une retenue avec McGonagall.

- Raté !

Rogue ricana.

- Ce soir, les directeurs de toutes les maisons et Dumbledore avaient une réunion, tu ne pouvais pas être avec McGonagall. Alors réponds. Mmm, tu es bien habillée, coiffée, maquillée, si j'en crois ton apparence, tu avais rendez – vous. Mais avec qui, fit Rogue avec un sourire carnassier.

- Expelliarmus !

Hermione avait retrouvé sa baguette, et s'enfuyait dans le couloir.

- Petrificus totalus ! hurla Rogue.

Hermione se raidit, les yeux grands ouverts, et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Rogue, le visage déformé par la rage, avait retrouvé sa baguette et rejoignait sa prisonnière.

- Bien joué ! Mais maintenant tu ne m'échapperas pas. Et qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire pour me venger ?

Rogue approcha son visage d'Hermione, et il lui murmura :

- Qui sait ?

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, prêt à aller plus loin. Mais un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir. Rogue se figea.

- Locomotor Hermione !

Il transporta le corps d'Hermione dans la première salle de classe se trouvant sur son chemin, et regarda par le trou de la serrure qui se promenait dans les couloirs.

- Black ? C'est avec lui que tu avais rendez – vous ?

Rogue cracha sur le sol, à deux centimètres de la tête d'Hermione, affolée.

- Au final, j'avais raison, si tu sors avec lui, et à une heure pareille, c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher ! Qui sait ce que vous avez fait ? Ca me rassure, ce n'est pas une innocente que je vais torturer, une pute, c'est tout ce que tu es pour sortir avec lui ! Ecoute – moi bien ! Je vais te libérer, et tu vas faire ce que je te dirai. Si tu ne veux pas que je dévoile ce que tu as fait de ta nuit, tu devras faire ce que je veux. Et bien sûr, tu ne diras à personne que tu m'as vu cette nuit, et tu ne parleras pas non plus de notre petit arrangement.

Rogue prononça la formule qui libéra Hermione du sortilège du saucisson.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, fit Hermione. Qu'est – ce – que ça change, que tu dises que j'étais dans les couloirs ce soir ? Si tu m'as vue, c'est que tu y étais aussi, et donc, tu te dénoncerais.

- Sauf si j'avais une retenue, moi, avec un professeur qui n'était pas à la réunion.

- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée, bien entendu, mais, est – ce que tu es prête à risquer ta place à Poudlard alors que tu n'es pas sûre que je te mens ? Et je pense, qu'effectivement, je te fais peur, fit Rogue en s'avançant vers Hermione qui dut se coller contre le mur. Donc, tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu fais ce que je veux, et tu restes à Poudlard, soit je et dénonce, et tu risques l'expulsion. A toi de choisir, fit Rogue en sortant de la salle.

Hermione attendit que les pas de Rogue s'éloignent avant de sortir de la salle, et de rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir, c'en était assez pour cette nuit.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Hermione était maussade. Elle en parlait pas, paraissait plongée dans ses pensées. Lily et Pauline s'inquiétaient. Elles croyaient que la soirée ne s'était pas bien passée. Hermione avait beau leur dire qu'elle avait passé un moment fantastique, elles revenaient à la charge, exigeant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsque Sirius descendit prendre son petit – déjeuner, Lily se jeta sur lui, telle une harpie («… pire que James, non mais qu'est – ce – que tu lui as fait ? »). Hermione en eut assez et déclara que ce n'était pas à cause de Sirius, qu'elle allait très bien, que c'était juste un lever difficile. Et sous le regard médusé de ses amis, elle sortit de la Grande Salle. Hermione avait juste besoin de réfléchir un peu. Elle s'installa sur son lit, en tailleur.

**§**_ Qu'est – ce que je vais faire, je ne peux quand même pas accepter le chantage de Rogue ! Mais si je me fais renvoyer, Sirius mourra, et j'aurai changé le passé. En plus, je ne pourrai pas revenir dans le présent. Il faut que je trouve une solution …_**§**

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Lily et Pauline, qui venaient la chercher pour faire une bataille de boules de neiges. Dehors, le temps était favorable à l'amusement. Le ciel était dégagé et joliment bleuté, et la neige blanche narguait les élèves de Poudlard. Après un dernier regard jeté à la fenêtre, Hermione fit un grand sourire à ses deux amies, espérant de tout cœur que s'amuser lui permettrait d'oublier, pendant un moment au moins, tous ses soucis.

Dehors, James, Sirius et Remus attendaient les trois filles. Nombre d'élèves étaient déjà en train de se jeter à la figure des boules de neige, ou de fabriquer des bonhommes qui prenaient parfois l'apparence de certains professeurs. Les trois garçons, insensibles à la température extérieure, étaient juste couverts d'un manteau et d'une écharpe, mais Lily, Pauline et Hermione, avaient sorti tout un attirail d'accessoires pour ne pas avoir froid : un gros manteau, de bonnes bottes fourrées, des gants, une écharpe bien épaisse, un joli bonnet de laine. On ne voyait de leur peau qu'un petit rectangle, et leurs yeux. A peine furent – elles sorties que les trois garçons s'attelèrent à les faire courir sous le jet des boules de neige. Mais elles se défendaient bien, et au bout de quelques minutes, c'étaient elles qui couraient après les garçons, qui criaient à l'aide, qui les suppliaient d'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, ils firent tous une pause. Et se mirent à construire des bonhommes de neige. C'était à celui ou celle qui construirait le plus beau. Hermione, Lily et Pauline avaient décidé de faire équipe. Pour pouvoir rivaliser, les garçons firent de même. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle pour avaler quelque chose de chaud, et sitôt fait, ils retournèrent dehors, revigorés, pour attaquer une nouvelle partie de boules de neige. Cette fois – ci, des équipes s'étaient formées, et c'était une bataille géante qui faisait rage sous leurs yeux. Des centaines d'élèves s'étaient regroupés pour former deux groupes adverses. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du goûter que la plupart des élèves s'en allèrent, pour manger un peu, et finir leurs devoirs. Mais le petit groupe, sous la direction d'Hermione, avait fait ses devoirs la veille (« Il ne faut jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même », avait – elle dit). Tous décidèrent donc de rester un peu, et ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit, fatigués, mouillés, frigorifiés, mais heureux, qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer au château, pour se réchauffer devant les cheminées de leur salle commune. Hermione avait raison, cette journée lui avait permis d'oublier ses soucis, mais ce soir là, quand elle se coucha, c'est avec encore plus de violence qu'ils l'assaillirent. Elle ne dormit pas très bien, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, le lendemain, elle fit comme si de rien n'était, ignorant ses angoisses, et répondant aux questions des professeurs.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Si Hermione s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Rogue, lui ne l'avait pas oubliée. Et il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir mettre ses menaces à exécution. Trois jours après leur altercation, Hermione se rendait à la bibliothèque, seule, lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

« - Salut.

Bien évidemment, c'était encore lui.

- Salut, répondit Hermione.

- Tu te souviens de notre petit marché, demanda – t – il.

- Quel marché ? fit – elle.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te le rappeler.

Il la poussa dans une salle vide et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant.

- Ecarte – toi tout de suite, sinon je crie, l'avertit Hermione.

- Ah bon, ça va être difficile. Silencio !

Hermione était à présent réduite au silence. Et Rogue se rapprochait toujours plus. Dans un dernier élan, elle se précipita vers la porte de la salle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, Rogue s'écria :

- Collaporta ! »

La porte se scella alors dans un étrange bruit de succion. Hermione était prisonnière. Rogue la plaqua contre le mur.

**§**_Du calme, il faut que je trouve une solution, vite, vite ! Je ne peux pas parler, mais j'ai encore ma baguette, oui, c'est ça la solution, les sortilèges informulés !_ **§**

Pendant que l'esprit d'Hermione fonctionnait à tout vitesse, Rogue avait commencé à ouvrir sa braguette, il devenait urgent pour Hermione de réagir !

**§**_Lashlabask !_ **§**

De la baguette d'Hermione jaillirent des étincelle brûlantes. Touché au visage, Rogue se recula, et Hermione courut vers la sortie.

**§**_Alohomora_ **§**

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et Hermione courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais elle ne pouvait pas donner le mot de passe alors qu'elle était encore muette ! Heureusement pour elle, Lily arriva à ce moment précis, et les fit entrer en donnant le mot de passe à la dame rose.

« - Ca va Hermione, on dirait que tu as couru, t'es toute rouge.

- …

- Hermione ? »

Mais bien entendu, Hermione ne pouvait parler. Elle entraîna alors Lily dans leur dortoir, et prit un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit ceci :

_On m'a jeté un sort de mutisme !_

Elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, du moins, pas sur le papier. Lily s'éclaircit la gorge, et lui rendit sa voix, ce qu'Hermione apprécia avec reconnaissance. Cependant lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit Lily qui l'observait, elle fondit en larmes. Lily la prit dans ses bras et la berça, doucement, mais ses pleurs redoublaient. Lily continua, et Hermione se laissa aller, peu à peu, apaisée. Bientôt, elle cessa de pleurer.

« - Tu veux m'en parler, demanda Lily ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Hermione.

- Peut – être que ça te soulagerait, mais c'est comme tu veux, dit Lily avec douceur.

- C'est Rogue, commença Hermione. Il… Il … Il a essayé de me violer.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle avait honte d'en parler, et elle avait très peur de Rogue.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lily ! Qu'est – ce qu'il t'a fait ce salaud ?

- Il a rien fait, t'inquiètes pas, il a juste essayé, il m'a poussé dans une salle vide, il l'a fermée à clef et il m'a jeté un sort de mutisme. Mais j'avais encore ma baguette et j'ai jeté des sorts informulés.

- Il va le regretter je te le jure ! Viens avec moi, on va voir McGonagall !

- Non, Lily, je veux pas.

- Hermione, faut pas le laisser faire, ..

- Non, la coupa Hermione, je veux pas. Il … Il a dit qu'il saurait si je le disais et, il a dit qu'il nous dénoncerait Sirius et moi pour avoir traîné dans les couloirs samedi soir.

- Il te fait chanter ? C'est ça Hermione ? Il te fait chanter ? Mais il faut pas te laisser faire, on va lui montrer …

- Lily, je suis fatiguée, je veux juste oublier, et puis, on verra bien, si il retente quelque chose, je te promets qu'on ira se plaindre mais pas avant.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il peut faire ? »

Lily bouillonnait de rage. Mais devant le regard implorant de son amie, elle promit de se taire.

**OOoOoOoOo**

A la suite de cet incident, Lily ne laissait jamais Hermione seule, et apparemment, les brûlures qu'Hermione avait infligées à Rogue avaient suffi à le décourager. Le temps passait, s'écoulant lentement pour tous les élèves qui attendaient les vacances et le Bal de Noël avec impatience.

« - Waouuuh les vacances sont dans une semaine, s'exclama Pauline un samedi soir alors que les trois filles montaient se coucher.

- Et samedi prochain, on va à Pré-au-Lard, on va à Pré-au-Lard, on va à Pré-au-Lard ! chantonna Hermione !

- Et dans dix jours, c'est le bal de Noëëëëël ! fit Lily, toute contente !

Les trois filles s'endormirent vite ce soir là, et leurs rêves furent peuplés de danses avec de merveilleux cavaliers …

**OOoOoOoOo**

«- Coucou Hermione ! fit Sirius le lundi matin suivant en descendant prendre son petit – déjeuner.

- Salut ! lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Bien entendu, comme tous les jours depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sirius vint réclamer sa bise.

- On a quoi ce matin comme cours, demanda Lily.

- Défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose, Lily chérie, s'exclama James.

- James, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, ça ne sert à rien, à part à m'énerver !

- Ok, ok j'arrête, tu veux du jus d'orange, de citrouille ? Des œufs, du bacon …

- James, ça suffit, je peux me servir toute seule, et puis ce n'est pas en faisant ça que j'irai au bal avec toi, c'est clair ?

- Alors, Jamesie, ça n'avance toujours pas ? fit Sirius d'un ton railleur.

- C'est pas la peine de la ramener Black on t'a rien demandé ! s'exclama Lily.

- C'est bon, Evans, t'excites pas comme ça, de toute façon, on sait bien qu'il te fait craquer notre petit James, dit Sirius en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux de son ami.

- Sirius, ça suffit, s'exclamèrent Lily et James d'une même voix.

Cela eut pour effet de stopper Sirius dans son élan et il partit en marmonnant. James, quant à lui, était très content de l'effet qu'il avait créé en parlant en même temps que Lily. « Elle va se rendre compte que je suis de son côté » se dit – il.

Mais la principale concernée avait déjà tourné la page et avait enchaîné sur une discussion à propos de Pré-au-Lard avec Hermione et Pauline.

**OOoOoOoOo**

La semaine avait passé, s'écoulant le plus lentement possible. Les élèves étaient dispersés, et les professeurs irrités de ce manque de concentration. Mais la fin de la semaine finit par arriver, et le vendredi soir, assises en tailleur sur leur lit, les trois amies discutaient de ce qu'elles allaient faire de leur journée à Pré – Lard du lendemain.

« - Bon, on récapitule, dit Pauline. On doit aller : chez Honeydukes, et le plus important c'est de trouver des tenues pour le bal !

- Vous avez une idée de ce que vous voulez ? demanda Hermione.

- Ben, non, pas trop, je voudrais une robe, mais après, je sais pas, mais t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'on va toutes trouver notre compte là – bas ! dit Lily avec assurance.

Et les trois filles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à une heure assez tardive.

**OoOoOoOo**

Et c'est ainsi qu'inexorablement, la date du Bal se rapprochait, apportant à certains la joie, à d'autres l'angoisse, et à d'autres encore la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur …

**°°°°°°° **

_Voilà !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis désolééeeee pour le retard, mais j'avais mon brevet, dc j'avais pas mal de travail ! Mais ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à ma fic, donc je publierai sûrement plus fréquemment ! Merci pour vos review, ça me fait toujours ausi plaisir !!! Et c'est vrai que j'ai terminé un peu bizarrement ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, je reviendrai sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré -au - Lard, et il y aura bien sûr le bal de Noël, soit dans le prochain, soit dans le suivant, je ne sais pas encore ! Voilà. Bizzzz'_

_En espérant qu'il vous a plu ! _


	9. Chapitre 9 : Mises au point

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 9 : Mises au point**

Lily frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall, apportant une Hermione en pleurs.

« - Miss Evans, Miss Watson, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? dit le professeur McGonagall en ouvrant sa porte. Miss Watson, que se passe – t – il, entrez, fit – elle en s'écartant de l'entrée. Asseyez – vous, je vous en prie.

Lily et Hermione s'assirent.

- Je vous écoute, que se passe – t – il ?

- Professeur McGonagall, dit Lily, Hermione ne voulait pas venir, je l'ai forcée.

Le professeur de métamorphose la regardait avec un air sévère.

- Voilà, en fait, commença Lily.

- Non, tais – toi Lily, l'interrompit Hermione, c'est moi qui dois tout raconter.

- Voulez – vous un mouchoir, Miss ?

- Merci professeur, lui répondit Hermione en prenant le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendait. Voilà, ça a commencé un samedi soir, il y a deux ou trois semaines, je ne sais plus trop. Je...

- Oui ? McGonagall lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

- J'étais dans les couloirs, il était environ minuit. Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû me promener dans les couloirs à cette heure – ci mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

- Est – ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est ? la questionna McGonagall.

- Je regrette professeur, mais laissez – moi continuer sans m'interrompre, s'il vous plaît, l'implora Hermione.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, excusez – moi.

- Donc, j'étais dans les couloirs, et je me dépêchais de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor pour me coucher quand je me suis cognée contre quelqu'un. Cette personne était Severus Rogue. Et, je me suis excusée, j'ai voulu continuer mon chemin, mais il m'a jeté un sort, et ensuite, il m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, il me dénoncerait, et que je serais renvoyée. Et, un jour, j'allais à la bibliothèque…

Hermione s'interrompit, réfrénant un sanglot.

- Vas – y Hermione, il le faut ! l'encouragea Lily.

- Il a essayé de me violer, dans une salle vide, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, et tout à l'heure, à Pré – au – Lard, il a réessayé, mais Sirius est arrivé, et ils se sont battus. Il sont à l'infirmerie.

- Eh bien Miss, ce sont des accusations très graves vous savez. Mais je ne doute pas de votre sincérité, ajouta – t – elle quand elle vit le regard de reproche que lui lançait Lily. M. Black, vous dites ? demanda – t – elle par dessus ses lunettes.

- Oui.

- Ils n'ont rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, non.

- Eh bien, ce que vous venez de m'apprendre est très grave, se répéta McGonagall en se levant, je crois que le directeur doit en être averti. M. Rogue vous faisait chanter, c'est bien cela ? Mais enfin, Miss Watson, on ne renvoie pas un élève parce qu'il traîne dans les couloirs.

- Oui, mais, j'avais très peur, fit Hermione, sanglotant.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, recommença McGonagall en lui tapotant le bras. Venez, nous allons voir le directeur. Miss Evans, votre présence n'est plus requise il me semble.

- Si, je veux qu'elle vienne, affirma Hermione d'une voix faible.

- Dans ce cas », dit McGonagall, décontenancée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivie des deux adolescentes, et emprunta un dédale de couloirs avant de se retrouver devant une gargouille de pierre.

« - Bulles baveuses, clama le professeur McGonagall.

La gargouille s'écarta, et toutes grimpèrent sur les marches de l'escalier qu'elle avait découvertes. Il se mit alors à tourner, et à monter. Puis, il s'arrêta. A présent, elles étaient devant une porte. Le professeur McGonagall frappa trois coups.

- Entrez, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, Albus, je vous amène Miss Watson, et Miss Evans. Elles ont quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

- Je suis déjà au courant, Minerva, dit Dumbledore d'un ton confiant.

- Ah, dans ce cas, il faut décider des sanctions à prendre Albus.

- J'en avertirai le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

- Bien.

- Maintenant, Minerva, je ne voudrais pas vous chasser, mais je voudrais discuter avec Miss Watson, en privé.

- Très bien, très bien, Miss Evans, suivez – moi. Au revoir Albus.

- Au revoir Minerva.

- Au revoir professeur, dit Lily.

- Miss Evans, la salua Dumbledore

La porte se referma et Hermione se retrouva seule avec Dumbledore.

- Maintenant, Miss, je voudrais entendre votre histoire en détail.

C'est ainsi que durant plusieurs minutes, Hermione expliqua au professeur Dumbledore du début à la fin, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce fameux samedi soir.

- Il y a quand même un petit détail qui me gêne, Miss, que faisiez – vous dans les couloirs à cette heure – ci, demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi – lune.

- Je … Je ne peux pas vous le dire, fit Hermione d'une voix peu assurée.

- Vous savez, vous n'allez pas être punie pour ça, ni la personne que vous protégez, dit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

- Quelle personne ?

- Allons, Miss, je crois avoir deviné votre secret, mais je voudrais l'entendre de vive voix, allez – y, je en vais pas vous manger.

- Eh bien, voilà, fit Hermione, j'avais rendez – vous avec Sirius Black, nous avons dîné ensemble.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Dumbledore était visiblement très amusé.

- Vous savez, Miss Watson, des générations d'amoureux se sont succédés dans la salle sur demande pour de petits dîners, ou simplement passer du temps ensemble, je ne vais pas punir des élèves qui contournent les règlements pour s'aimer ! fit Dumbledore, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Hermione était assez gênée, elle avait rougi, mais elle souriait, elle aussi.

- Merci, professeur.

- Et maintenant, j'ai du travail, ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss, M. Rogue sera puni.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Au revoir, Miss.

- Au revoir » dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Puis elle descendit l'escalier, beaucoup plus légère. Elle décida d'aller à l'infirmerie voir Sirius. Elle entra doucement, Mme Pomfresh était dans son bureau, elle ne la vit donc pas entrer. Elle chercha du regard Sirius, qui devait être dans un des lits.

« - Je suis là, murmura une voix dans son oreille.

- Sirius, dit Hermione en se retournant, et en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Calme – toi, je n'ai rien, et toi, ça va ? demanda – t – il.

- Oh, Sirius, si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé ! fit Hermione, sanglotant.

- Là, fit Sirius en lui caressant le dos. Je suis là, pour toi.

- Merci Sirius, dit Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

- C'est normal.

- Ca va, s'inquiéta Hermione en le regardant ? Tu n 'as rien ?

- Juste quelques égratignures de rien du tout, Servilus est vraiment mauvais en duel, fit Sirius en plaisantant.

- Tu sors quand ? demanda Hermione.

- Quand tu veux, dit Sirius, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Maintenant, fit Hermione. Merci Sirius, d'avoir été là pour moi.

Et elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Et doucement, elle posa les siennes sur sa bouche, savourant ce moment qu'ils attendaient tous deux depuis longtemps, refusant de réfléchir, et se laissant guider par leurs sentiments. Hermione mit fin à cet instant, des étoiles dans les yeux, lui ne quittant pas son regard et c'est à ce moment que :

- M. Black, Miss Watson, une infirmerie n'est pas le lieu adéquat pour pratiquer ce genre de choses, veuillez sortir immédiatement ! » leur intima Mme Pomfresh.

Sirius attrapa la main d'Hermione, et tous deux partirent en courant, des rires au fond des yeux, de la tendresse au bout des doigts, et espérant que ce moment serait éternel.

**OooooooooO**

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, moi jlm bien, surtout la deuxième partie à l'infirmerie, et pui g pa résisté à lenvie d' incruster Mme Pomfresh lol sa ma fé tro rire. Le prochain chapitre, c le Bal de Noël ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions ! Merci à mes revieweuses ! Bizz' à toutes._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Bal de Noël

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre **_§ §_****  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Le Bal de Noël**

« - Hermione, dépêche – toi, Sirius t'attend depuis une demi – heure, et moi, je dois y aller, cria Lily à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai bientôt fini, Pauline est déjà partie ? demanda Hermione .

- Oui, et moi aussi j'y vais à tout à l'heure ! dit Lily.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure » répondit Hermione.

Elle observait son reflet dans le miroir, et semblait anxieuse.

**§ **_J'espère que je vais plaire à Sirius_ **§**

Elle respira un grand coup, replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de bain. Puis, elle desendit l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Elle répandait sur son passage un parfum acidulé, qui la rendait encore plus pétillante. En bas, Sirius l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il sourit, pensant tout simplement qu'elle était parfaite. Elle portait une robe à fines bretelle de couleur marron, brillante comme de la soie, et parsemée de fines pailletes dorées se reflétant dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle était près du corps, et épousait tout les mouvements de la jeune fille. Ses fines chevilles étaient emprisonnées dans de délicates ballerines de même ton que la robe, et ses cheveux était élégament relevés par de petites pinces pour former une cascade de boucles sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sourit. Il était exquis. Il portait un simple costume de couleur noire, mais, détail important, avec d'intenses reflets bleus, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Elle finit de descendre l'escalier, le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius lui tendit le bras.

« - Mademoiselle, c'est un honneur pour moi d'aller au bal avec vous, souffla Sirius dans son oreille.

Hermione rougit violemment. Ils passèrent le tableau, et déambulèrent dans les couloirs, avant de pouvoir accéder à la grande salle, redécorée de magnifiques statues de glace représentant des fées, des nymphes … Le Bal avait déjà commencé. Hermione pouvait apercevoir Lily dans sa robe verte, qui avait d'ailleurs refusé l'invitation de James, et Pauline dans sa robe bleue, au bras du Serdaigle qui l'avait invitée.

- On danse ? demanda Sirius en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Avec plaisir » répondit Hermione.

Sirius lui prit alors la main droite, et plaça son autre main derrière sa nuque. Hermione frémit à son contact. Puis, il posa sa main à lui dans le creux de son dos. Hermione était tendue. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement de temps qu'elle voulait en profiter au maximum. Elle se détendit alors, appréciant son contact, respirant son odeur. Des milliers de signaux électriques la parcouraient et ses sentiments s'agitaient dans son corps. Elle se sentait spéciale. De nouvelles sensations la traversaient. Elle avait tellement rêvé de cet instant que si elle avait tendu la main, elle aurait sans doute pu toucher l'atmosphère.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils se rapprochaient. Hermione sentait sa timidité s'envoler, et se laissa aller. Elle passa ses deux mains derrière le cou de Sirius, pour être au plus près de lui, et posa la tête sur son épaule. Sirius, lui, exultait. Il posa ses deux main sur ses hanches, et un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Les slows étaient de plus en plus lents, et Sirius et Hermione ne formaient plus qu'un. Mais la musique changea. Elle devint plus rock, plus sauvage, et les deux amoureux sortirent enlacés dans le parc de Poudlard illuminé de milliers de minuscules lucioles à la recherche d'un peu d'intimité.

Sirius guida Hermione à travers la nuit, et parvint à un endroit calme et douillet. L'herbe formait un doux cocon, et les lucioles se reflétaient dans l'eau du lac, donnant un aspect féérique à la scène. C'était un petit creux de verdure, isolé du reste du monde par la végétation, qui les maintenait à l'abri du chaos de la fête. Hermione se blottit contre Sirius, qui passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait un peu froid, mais dans ses bras, elle se sentait si bien. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa son regard si profond, si pénétrant, et descendit vers ses lèvres. Alors, son instinct la dépassa, guidant ses gestes, interprétant ses envies. Elle se rapprocha de sa bouche si attractive, mais ce fut Sirius qui décida du baiser. Il se pencha vers ses petites lèvres toutes fraîches, essayant de les réchauffer de son amour. Leurs bouches se caressaient, empruntes de toute la poésie que l'on peut éprouver dans l'amour à seize ans. Sirius ouvrit ses lèvres, et chatouilla celles d'Hermione, les mordillant, les pressant, les titillant. Mais il fut plus que surpris quand Hermione répondit, mouvant ses lèvres sous les siennes, lui offrant sa douceur. Ce baiser était un scellement de leur union.

« - Alors, tu m 'aimes, demanda Sirius à bout de souffle, brisant leur étreinte.

- Oui, je t'aime, répondit Hermione, avec un sourire moqueur. Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ? demanda Sirius d'un air faussement innocent.

- Tu m'aimes ? murmura Hermione.

- A ton avis ? dit Sirius en posant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Hermione le regarda, se mordillant la lèvre.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, mon Hermignonne, fit Sirius.

- Oh, Sirius, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'exclama Hermione en faisant la moue.

- Sinon quoi, demanda Sirius d'un air malicieux.

- Sinon …

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir.

- Sinon, tu vas souffrir, jeta – t – elle en riant.

Et elle se jeta sur lui en le chatouillant. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. E il riposta. Une bataille ce chatouilles de la plus grande envergure débuta alors. Sirius prenait l'avantage, car il était plus fort. Hermione, à bout de souffle, le supplia d'arrêter. Ce qu'il fit. Ils s'allongèrent alors sur le tapis d'herbes folles et moelleuses et observèrent les étoiles. Le temps était comme suspendu, rien ne venait en troubler la quiétude. A part … La neige ?

- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air étonné.

- Qu'est – ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu ne sens pas ? Il neige, regarde, fit Hermione en lui montrant un flocon sur son épaule.

On sentait à sa voix qu'elle souriait.

- C'est magnifique, dit Sirius.

A la lueur des lucioles, ils observaient les petits flocons tourbillonner, et virevolter. C'était un magnifique soir pour deux âmes en quête d'amour. Deux âmes qui se rapprochaient, s'apprivoisaient, s'aimaient.

- Il est tard, on devrait peut – être y aller, chuchota Hermione à regret.

- Déjà ? s'exclama Sirius. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

- Moi non plus. Mais, je n'ai pas envie que demain tu me voies avec une tête de mort – vivant, plaisanta – t – elle.

- Je suis sûr que même avec une tête de mort – vivant, tu me plairais, glissa Sirius à son oreille.

Hermione lui répondit par un beau sourire, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Hey ! fit Sirius pour la taquiner. Je croyais qu'on devait y aller ?

- On va dire que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable, mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

- Mademoiselle serait devenue accro au bon vieux Sirius ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça !

- Bon, on va y aller progressivement.

Sirius se leva, et prit Hermione par la main, pour l'aider à se lever. Le parc était désert, et la musique s'était tue. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps les yeux de l'un dans ceux de l'autre, à se contempler, à découvrir leur amour, et la plupart des élèves étaient montés rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Ils marchèrent, se rapprochant de l'entrée, se serrant la main, marchant sur un rythme lent, savourant les derniers instants de leur tranquilité. Dans le château, quelques couples traînaient, tapis dans l'ombre des couloirs, quelques groupes de filles échevelées pouffaient, se remémorant les bévues de leurs cavaliers ; quelques personnes isolées méditaient sur leur situation, pleuraient, ou chantonnaient. Les restes du Bal étaient là, devant leurs yeux, restes déchirés, restes en confettis de joie, ou de peine. Et ils apprécièrent leur bonheur, se jurant de tout faire pour qu'il dure …

Ils montèrent les escaliers, parcoururent les couloirs, et seraient sûrement arrivés au portrait de la Grosse Dame si Sirius ne l'avait pas arrêtée, dans un coin sombre.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Oui. Alors on sort ensemble ?

- Ben, oui ? Elle leva un regard interrogatif vers lui.

- Oui.

Elle lui fit alors un magnifique sourire, emprunt de joie, et aussi de tendresse. C'est pour cette raison, parce qu'elle était si tendre, qu'elle le faisait craquer. Donc … Il se pencha vers elle, pour éprouver une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, et fêter dignement leur nouveau statut.

Il était merveilleux, songea Hermione. Ses lèvres étaient douces, fortes, et tellement sensuelles qu'il la faisait rougir. Elles glissaient sur les siennes, les croquant, les dégustant, Hermione était tellement prise dans le baiser qu'elle dépassa sa timidité pour de lécher les lèvres, et à ce moment précis, Sirius avait eu la même idée. Il était très doux, et sa langue la caressait d'une façon inimaginable, elle sentait son cœur agir, non son esprit, chose nouvelle pour elle. La langue de Sirius jouait avec la sienne, dans un doux tourbillon de sensations. Il l'effleurait, la chatouillait, l'aimait. Elle était pendue à lui comme si sa vie dépendait de lui. Elle sentait son parfum embaumer ses narines, affolant encore plus son cœur. Elle sentait ses mains, dans le bas de son dos, précipitant les milliers de chocs électriques dans son ventre, et dans tout son corps. Il fallut bien qu'ils se séparent, sort commun à tous les amoureux, et Sirius aspira goulument l'air froid, avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez. Il lui prit ensuite la main, et ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune.

- Merci, lui chuchota – t – il avec un sourire emprunt de mélancolie. Puis, il disparut dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

Hermione, épuisée de cette soirée, s'assit dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, ruminant ses espoirs, ses désirs, souriant d'un air absent car elle pensait à des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle.

Elle finit par monter dans son dortoir, lessivée, et s'endormit immédiatement, sans même lire une page du gros livre poussiéreux qui l'attendait au pied de son lit.

**oOoOoOoOo **

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que je ne suis pas tombée dans la mièvrerie, faut dire qu'à force le romantisme quand on est célib', ça monte un peu à la tête lol, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je pars après demain pour deux semaines, donc je recommencerai à écrire à ce moment là, pensez à m'écrire un ptit mot pour me donner vos avis, commentaires, conseils, critiques, c'est ça qui me fait avancer. Je remercie du fond du coeur mes revieweuses pour ce chapitre, merci beaucoup les filles (Cloé, momo201093, Mlle Potter, keiko kishar et Diabella) vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plasisir quand je lis vos review !! **  
**Et puis j'espère que je ne vous déçois pas et que vous qui me lisez, vous continuerez ! _

_Bizzz'_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 11 : **

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily la réveilla, Hermione découvrit une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Le dortoir était en effervescence, toutes les filles ouvraient leurs paquets, avec des exclamations de joie, de dégoût, rarement en silence.

« - Je t'ai réveillée parce qu'il est dix heures, et Sirius a déjà essayé deux fois de monter pour te voir, lui apprit Lily. Le pauvre, ajouta – t - elle d'un air contrit, il n'a toujours pas compris que c'était inutile d'essayer de monter dans notre dortoir, puisque qu'il y a une protection magique.

Hermione bailla bruyamment.

- Eh ben, t'es rentrée à quelle heure hier soir ?

- Oh je sais plus …

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu as fait au moins ? la taquina Lily.

- Aha, je m'en rappelle très bien aaaaaaaaah désolé je suis fatiguée, fit Hermione, interrompue par un nouveau baillement.

- Bon, je descends manger, tu me rejoins ?

- Ouais, ok.

Hermione jeta un œil au pied de son lit : une petite pile de cadeaux aux emballages bariolés l'attendait. Elle se pencha pour ouvrir le premier : c'était celui de Lily. Sous le joli papier bleu nuit un livre l'attendait, attendant patiemment d'être ouvert. Sur la couverture, des femmes posaient, certaines avec un air de supériorité, d'autres timidement ou encore avec un petit signe de tête. Elles se promenaient, d'un air indifférent, sous le regard d'Hermione, et encadraient le large titre aux belles enluminures : Les plus grandes sorcières du monde magique de la nuit des temps à nos jours. Ne pouvant se retenir, Hermione l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, respirant avec plaisir l'odeur du livre neuf. Et ouvrit ses autre cadeaux : elle reçut des friandises, une belle plume d'oie pour faire de la calligraphie, etc … Mais les cadeaux qu'elle aurait voulu recevoir manquaient à l'appel : ceux d'Harry, de Ron et de ses parents. Soupirant, elle reposa le cadeau qu'elle tenait dans sa main et partit se faire une rapide toilette avant de descendre prendre son petit – déjeuner.

**OOoOoOo**

Malgré la gentillesse de Sirius, son cadeau si touchant ( un bracelet en argent, aux mailles si fines qu'on avait l'impression que le poignet d'Hermione était ceint de paillettes), Hermione n'avançait plus. Les fêtes de Noël lui avaient rappelé qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, et qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir, non à passer du temps pour elle. Mais à présent qu'elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour Sirius et des siens, cela devenait plus dur. Surtout que sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient cruellement, ainsi que son époque. Que n'aurait – elle pas donné pour se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Rusard en train de violer le règlement avec Ron et Harry ? De toute façon, il n'était pas question qu'elle rentre avant d'avoir fini ce qu'elle avait entrepris. C'est elle qui l'avait voulu. Et puis, elle ne savait même pas comment elle ferait pour rentrer.

**OOoOoOo**

Les jours passaient, et Hermione déprimait. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, elle affrontait ce monde dont elle avait voulu faire partie et qu'elle aurait voulu quitter. Mélancolique, moins enjouée, elle inquiétait ses nouveaux amis. La nouvelle année arriva, cause de nouvelles fêtes indifférentes au cœur d'Hermione. Puis la reprise des cours. Elle s'installa dans cette routine. Sirius redoublait d'attention, et pour lui, elle faisait des efforts, il était son réconfort, sa cause, sa drogue. Il arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des creux, des coups de pompe. C'était le cas d'Hermione. Mais elle finirait bien par se reprendre, tôt ou tard, Hermione est toujours Hermione, elle ne reste jamais bien longtemps déseuvrée.

« - Hermione !

Hermione se retourna. Le couloir était désert. Puis, émergeant de l'ombre, apparut une silhouette, soufflant comme un bœuf, qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien : Severus Rogue.

- Hermione ! reprit – il en se rapprochant.

- Qu'est – ce que tu veux encore, j'ai pas envie de parler avec toi !

Et elle reprit sa marche pressée, bancale sous le poids de ses livres.

- Hermione, s'il - te – plaît, j'ai un service à te demander !

- Après ce que tu m'as fait, tu crois vraiment que je vais te rendre service ?

- S'il - te - plaît, c'est très important, il n'y a que toi qui peux faire ça !

Elle se retourna, posa son sac et se planta face à lui, pour mieux lui demander :

- Mais comment t'as pu croire que je t'aiderais ? J'comprends pas là, faut que tu m'expliques ! C'est pas possible, juste impensable alors maintenant tu me lâches et tu vas voir ailleurs, c'est clair ?

Elle reprit son sac et continua son chemin. Severus lui courait après.

- S'il te plaît, Hermione, je voudrais que tu donnes quelque chose à Lily.

- Mais ça t'a pas suffit de m'embêter ? Tu veux t'en prendre à Lily ? Mais n'y pense même pas, tu la laisses tranquille ok ?

- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas …

- Si arrête, je comprends très bien, maintenant tu pars sinon j'appelle Sirius.

- Hermione … gémit Severus, s'il te plaît. Et il lui mit un pendentif dans la main, avec un regard implorant.

Hermione allait le repousser une fois de plus, mais un air apeuré naquit sur le visage de Severus, et il s'enfuit !

- Hermione ? appela Sirius.

C'est lui qui avait fait peur à Severus.

- Ca va ? Qu'est – ce qu'il te voulait encore ? Tu sais, je peux aller le voir si il recommence.

- Non, c'est bon, fit Hermione en serrant le pendentif dans sa main, derrière son dos. Tout va bien, il voulait juste … me demander quelque chose à propos d'une potion.

- Il s'en fait pas quand même, il croyait pas que t'allais l'aider ? demanda – t – il, un sourire moqueur sur le visage ?

- Non, c'est juste que .. il voulait des précisions sur le devoir voilà.

- Il est surprenant.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Hermione, l'esprit tourné vers le mystérieux pendentif.

- Méfie toi quand même, on ne sait jamais. » conclut Sirius.

**OOoOoOoOo**

_Jsuis super désolée pour tout ce retard masi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre à l'écriture, en plus j'ai beaucoup de travail é puis chuis un peu déprimée depuis quelques temps donc voilà, c'est pas facile de trouver déjà le temps d'écrire et ensuite l'inspiration. Mais je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fic, je la finirai, ça c'est sûr. A partir du chapitre douze, vous aurez deux histoires en une parce que je veux faire deux fins différentes, donc voilà. Je en sais pas quand je le posterai, je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire masi je suis remotivée, je m'y remets et j'essaye de vous le poster le plus tôt possible. Merci beaucoup si vous me lisez encore, ça réchauffe le cœur, jsuis encore super désolée pour tout ce retard, jspr que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Biiz._


	12. Chapitre 12A

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 12A :**

_Lorsque Hermione rapporta le médaillon à Lily, celle – ci le regarda d'un air dégoûté et le jeta dans un coin de sa valise pour l'oublier. Hermione n'insista pas. L'hiver céda sa place au printemps, et les vacances de Pâcques arrivèrent._

La cloche sonna. Tous les élèves s'élancèrent hors de la salle de cours, c'était les vacances.

« - J'ai commencé à établir un programme de révision, dit Hermione à Lily tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

- C'est vrai que les examens se rapprochent, approuva Lily.

- Non mais vous rigolez les filles, répliqua Sirius. Les examens sont dans une éternité. On va pouvoir profiter de ces vacances pour s'amuser !

- Nous ? demanda Lily. Qui c'est nous ? Hermione vient chez moi pendant les vacances.

Derrière la chevelure flamboyante de Lily, Hermione adressa un sourire d'excuse à Sirius.

- Mais Lily, j'avais prévu des choses moi ! » s'exclama James.

Lily soupira, tourna le dos aux quatre garçons et partit d'un pas rapide. Hermione envoya un baiser à Sirius et partit en courant pour rattraper son amie.

**OOoOoOo**

« - J'espère que Sirius ne m'en veut pas trop ! dit Hermione tandis qu'elle et Lily sortaient du Poudlard Express.

- Non, t'en fais pas, la rassura Lily. Il comprend, j'en suis sûre, il t'aime tellement. Et puis, quand vous vous reverrez, ça va être quelque chose !

Hermione lui sourit d'un air complice.

- Je suis tellement heureuse avec lui ! Et puis je suis tellement contente qu'il m'aime toujours malgré sa réputation !

- T'as de la chance !

- James s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis que je le connais.

- Ouais, je sais, mais je me sens forcée. Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que j'aimerais qu'on soit plus proches, qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant de tenter quelque chose.

- Pourquoi t'as pas accepté d'aller au bal de Noël avec lui alors ?

- J'étais pas encore prête, et puis il était encore très très chiant ! dit Lily en riant. Maintenant il s'est vraiment beaucoup amélioré.

**OOoOo**

Cela faisait déjà huit jours qu'Hermione et Lily étaient en vacances. Leurs révisions leur prenaient beaucoup de temps, ce qui fait qu'elles ne sortaient pas beaucoup. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'amuser.

« - J'en ai marre de rester enfermée ! s'exclama Lily en début d'après-midi.

- Pourquoi on irait pas faire un tour dehors ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Ouais, après tout, on arrête pas de travailler !

Les deux amies saisirent leurs vestes et sortirent dans la rue. Le soleil brillait, mais la chaleur avait du mal a s'installer. Elles flanèrent dans les rues, regardant les vitrines, discutant de tout et de rien.

- Ca te dit qu'on se boive une limonade ? demanda Lily à Hermione alors qu'elles passaient devant un café.

- Avec plaisir !

Lily poussa la porte du café et, suivie d'Hermione, d'installa dans le fond, sur des banquettes de vinyle rouge. Lily commanda un diabolo menthe, et Hermione un diabolo fraise.

- Lily, commença Hermione, tu sais, ça me trotte toujours dans la tête ce pendentif que Rogue t'a donné.

- Oh, c'est rien, fit Lily d'un ton évasif.

- Lily !

- Quoi ?

- Allez, dis – moi !

- Te dire quoi ?

- Ben, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pendentif, pourquoi il voulait que je te le donne ? Avoue que c'est quand même bizarre ! C'est normal que je me pose des questions !

- Ca sert à rien de te tourmenter avec ça, il devient un peu fou, c'est tout !

- Lily arrête je sais très bien que tu me mens, c'est à moi que Rogue l'a donné, j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas fou, mais que ça avait l'air de compter énormément pour lui !

- Je t'assure que tu te trompes, lui soutint Lily, il n'y a rien là-dessous, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce pendentif, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi Rogue me l'a donné.

Hermione sentait bien que Lily ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais elle laissa tomber car elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, et puis après tout, si elle ne voulait pas lui dire, pourquoi la forcer ?

Les deux amies sirotaient leur diabolo, isolées du reste de la salle bondée par une vitre en plexiglass. Elles s'observaient par dessus leurs pailles, muettes.

- Je vois qu'on a bien fait de venir, s'exclama une voix qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt. Vu l'ambiance !

- Sirius !

Hermione bondit de son siège et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Oh, Sirius, tu m'as manqué !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama Lily en voyant débarquer dans SON monde trois des quatre maraudeurs (Peter étant resté avec sa mère).

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? fit Hermione en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sirius.

- Bah …

James se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, Sirius faisait les yeux doux à Hermione, et Remus, aussi calme qu'à son habitude, prit la parole :

- Eh bien, on s'est dit que ça vous ferait plaisir de nous voir, et puis que ça serait sympa de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Enfin, la fin, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre d'un air embarrassé.

- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ? demanda Sirius, faussement vexé, à Hermione.

- Si, bien sûr, mais…

- Comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver ? demanda Lily d'un air surpris.

- Ca, c'est notre secret » dit fièrement James.

**OOoOoOo**

« - Et donc finalement, on a réussi à convaincre Remus de nous accompagner, conclut James.

- Oh ! s'exclama Lily. Hermione ! Il fait déjà nuit, il faut qu'on rentre !

Elle s'élança en direction de la porte.

- Merci les garçons, et revenant sur ses pas, elle posa un léger baiser sur la joue d'un James rougissant.

- Merci, répéta Hermione, c'était génial !

Un baiser gourmand plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la nuit humide à côté de Lily. Les lampadaires étendaient leurs lueurs rassurantes sur le trottoir, par intermittences. Nuit / lumière ; nuit / lumière ; nuit /lumière, au fur et à mesure qu'elles progressaient. Lily avait les joues rosies. Hermione se demanda si c'était à cause du froid, ou bien d'autre chose.

- C'était bien, hein ! commença Lily.

- Ouais, c'était … super, confirma Hermione.

Lily toussa.

- Alors, avec James …

- Bah, oui, il m'attire ! s'exclama la rouquine. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il était tellement mignon cet après – midi ! »

Hermione lui sourit.

**OooOoOo**

Hermione et Lily étaient couchées. On entendait le bruit d'une sirène de police à l'extérieur. L'ambiance était propice aux confessions.

« - Hermione ? Tu dors ?

Un bruit de draps froissés retentit.

- Non.

Le silence.

- Euuh, commença Lily. Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

- Ben, oui.

- Voilà, tu voulais savoir pourquoi Rogue m'a donné ce pendentif, alors je vais tout t'expliquer, mais tu me laisseras parler sans m'interrompre, et tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne, et que tu ne m'en reparleras pas. C'est d'accord ?

- Ok.

- Bon, alors, je vais commencer par le début. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais des pouvoirs que je ne contrôlais pas, et quelqu'un m'a vu. Il m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière, et que lui aussi était un sorcier. C'était Rogue. On a passé notre enfance ensemble à parler de sorcellerie, on était amis. Mais quand on est rentrés à Poudlard, on a été séparés, et il a commencé à changer. Je suppose qu'il était influencé par les autres serpentards, il n'a jamais eu énormément de volonté. L'année dernière, après le passage des BUSE, on s'est disputés, et il m'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe. J'ai été blessée. Je voyais bien qu'il changeait, mais il comptait toujours pour moi. Et depuis, j'ai refusé de lui reparler. Ce médaillon c'est celui de sa mère. Elle est morte et c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste d'elle. Je crois qu'il regrette vraiment mais il appelle tous les autres élèves qui ont des parents moldus sang-de-bourbe. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais différente ? Tu trouves que je suis trop dure ? Que je devrais lui pardonner ?

- Je sais pas. Vraiment j'en sais rien.

Le silence tomba. Elles finirent par s 'endormir.

**OOoOoOo**

_Voilà pour le chapitre 12A, c'est à dire que c'est la première fin, et après, quand j'aurais fini de poster la première fin, je posterai la deuxième, la B. J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci beaucoup à mes deux revieweuses Nattie Black et Elana, ça m'a fait super plaisir !! N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais ! Et puis jspr que j'aurais plus de review pour ce chap parce que ça fait pas beaucoup 2 (mm si chuis déjà super contente de les avoir !!). Voilà voilà, jcrois que j'ai rien oublié. Euuh quand j'aurai fini cette fic je changerai de pseudo, je sais pas encore ce que ça sera, je vous le dirai à l'avance pour que vous puissiez me retrouver si vous voulez, voilà. Merci de m'avoir lue !! Et puis jme mets à l'écriture du prochain chapitre dès maintenant. Ah oui aussi je suis à la recherche d'une beta-readeuse (ou un qui sait ?) donc, si vous êtes interessé bah faites le moi savoir ds une review, ou alors par mail(voir mon profil). Et puis on verra . Voilà cette fois c'est fini fini !_


	13. Chapitre 13A

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 13A :**

Hermione était penchée sur sa copie et écrivait à un rythme frénétique. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval à moitié défaite. La sueur collait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Sa nuque ployait sous le poids de la chaleur. Le soleil de juin tapait fort. Les sixièmes années passaient leur dernier examen, celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Il restait à peine cinq minutes avant la fin. Elle avait dû demander un supplément de parchemin. Lily relisait sa copie. Sirius regardait Hermione écrire. James regardait le plafond. La fin de l'examen sonna.

« - Posez vos plumes, ordonna l'un des professeurs en charge de la surveillance des élèves.

Levant sa baguette, il fit s'envoler tous les parchemins et les plumes qui allèrent s'empiler sur la table devant lui.

Hermione soupira et se leva, soulagée d'avoir fini, et anxieuse à l'idée de devoir attendre avant d'avoir ses résultats.

- Alors ? la questionna Sirius en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Je pense que j'ai bien répondu, mais à la question 33c je crois que j'ai oublié de dire que Uric le Follingue avait engagé …

- Ah ouais ?

- Sirius ! Ecoute-moi !

- Je crois qu'on a autre chose à faire, répliqua-t-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Sirius l'emmena dans le parc, à l'ombre des nombreux arbres.

- Tiens, assis-toi là, dit-il en lui désignant une souche d'arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble, il ne nous reste que trois jours avant les vacances. Je veux qu'on en profite au maximum.

Hermione lui sourit et vint s'asseoir tout contre lui, au pied d'un immense chêne.

- Je t'aime, murmura Sirius en lui embrassant le front.

- Moi aussi je t'aime » répliqua Hermione.

**OOoOoOo**

Lily se leva. Ca y est, c'est enfin fini, songea-t-elle en regardant les copies s'empiler les unes sur les autres. Levant le regard, elle chercha Hermione, sans la trouver. Remus et James discutaient avec Peter. Sirius manquait au bataillon. Evidemment, pensa-t-elle.

Parcourant la salle, elle rejoignit Pauline. Toutes deux se rendirent dehors afin de profiter d'une de leurs dernières journées à Poudlard.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ? demanda Lily à Pauline.

- Je vais aller voir ma famille en France, ça fait un an que je n'y suis pas allée. Et puis mon frère se marie. Je vais revoir mes anciennes copines. Et après j'irai sur la côte d'Azur, au soleil. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais sûrement m'ennuyer pendant deux mois. Je ne pars pas souvent en vacances, avec ma sœur on se dispute trop, et puis mes parents ont peur que je fasse de la magie sans le vouloir.

- La confiance règne ! dit ironiquement Pauline.

- Tu peux le dire !

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas en France avec moi ? Je suis sûre que mes parents seraient d'accord, et puis il y a toujours une place de libre.

- Euh, je sais pas trop, hésita Lily.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais, tu peux me le dire si tu ne veux pas, je le prendrai pas mal.

- Non, non, c'est pas du tout ça, répliqua la rousse. Pas du tout ! J'adorerais, c'est juste que mes parents vont vraiment être très durs à convaincre, et ma sœur sera super jalouse. En plus j'ai peur de déranger.

- Mais si je te le propose ! s'exclama Pauline.

- Ben oui, mais tu vas voir ta famille, tout ça, je risque de gêner.

- Pas du tout ! la contredit Pauline. Ils seront super content de faire ta connaissance, depuis le temps qu'ils me demandent de leur présenter une amie anglaise. Et puis mes parents m'ont déjà proposé d'emmener une copine en vacances. Et je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi !

- Je vais réfléchir. D'accord ?

- Tu me promets que t'en parles à tes parents ?

- Oui, jte promets.

- Bon, je pars une semaine après le début des vacances, donc t'as encore un peu de temps, tu m'enverras un hibou.

- OK ».

**OOoOoOo**

« - Vite, s'exclama Hermione, on va être en retard au festin !

- J'arrive ! lança Lily. Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoins.

Pauline et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune. Empruntant les escaliers farceurs et les couloirs tortueux, elles finirent par arriver dans la Grande Salle, déjà pleine. Elles se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor où les Maraudeurs leur firent une place. Lily les rejoint en courant.

- Une nouvelle année se termine, commença Dumbledore. Et avant de vous laisser déguster ce merveilleux repas, nous allons changer la décoration de cette salle, bien trop triste à mon goût. Pour cela nous allons devoir désigner le gagnant de la coupe de quatre maisons.

Un brouhaha monta des tables. Dumbledore leva la main, réclamant le calme.

- Je sais que c'est un moment que vous attendez tous. Nous commencerons par la quatrième place. Elle revient, avec un total de 236 points, à la maison Serpentard, merci de les applaudir.

Un faible clapotis d'applaudissements se fit entendre. McGonagall avait les yeux qui brillaient.

- Les serpents sont derniers, les serpents sont derniers, entonna James, reprit par Sirius. Les serpents sont derniers !

- Chut ! s'exclama Lily. Taisez-vous, on veut écouter la suite !

- Viennent ensuite les loyaux Poufsouffle avec un total de 298 points.

Cette fois-ci, les applaudissements étaient plus fournis.

- Puis …

Dumbledore retint son souffle, sachant le moment crucial arrivé. Les élèves s'étaient arrêtés de parler et le fixaient avec la plus grande attention possible.

- En troisième place, avec un total de 354 points … la maison Serdaigle !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit.

- Et oui, cela veut dire que la maison Gryffondor a gagné la coupe avec un total de 432 points, bravo à tous les Gryffondor !

Il frappa dans ses mains et la salle se vêtit de rouge et or. Les Gryffondor sautaient partout, s'étreignaient, applaudissaient, pleuraient de joie. McGonagall exultait.

Dumbledore frappa une seconde fois dans ses mains et les tables se recouvrirent de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Hermione se régalait. Il en était de même pour tout le monde. Des rires résonnaient dans la salle, la bonne humeur était présente. Les blagues ricochaient et rien ne pouvait entamer l'humeur des élèves. Seuls les Serpentard se faisaient plus discrets, mais personne en s'en souciait.

Une fois que toute trace de nourriture eut disparu de la surface des tables, Dumbledore réclama le silence.

- Comme je le disais, une nouvelle année se termine, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances, en attendant de vous revoir, avec grand plaisir l'année prochaine pour à nouveau remplir vos petites têtes des toutes ces choses inutiles que l'on est, malheureusement, obligé d'apprendre si l'on veut savoir utiliser la magie à bon escient. Reposez-vous bien, amusez-vous bien, profitez-en, et à l'année prochaine !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Peu à peu, les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles communes. Certains n'avaient pas encore fini leurs bagages, et le Poudlard Express ne serait pas en retard.

Lorsqu'Hermione, Lily et Pauline arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elles découvrirent une fête improvisée.

- Hermione, tu veux une bièrraubeurre ? proposa Sirius. Pauline, Lily, vous en voulez ?

Les trois filles acquiescèrent.

**OOoOoOo**

« - Viens ! dépêche-toi, chuchota Sirius.

Il se mit à courir dans le couloir, suivi par Hermione. Il s'arrêta dans un coin après avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre eux et la salle commune. Hermione le rejoignit, un sourire complice sur les lèvres.

- J'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais à s'échapper ! souffla-t-elle.

- Mais maintenant, c'est fait, et on a encore toute la nuit devant nous !

Il lui prit la main, et tranquillement, ils continuèrent à marcher dans les couloirs.

- On va dans la salle sur demande, comme prévu ? demanda Hermione.

Sirius aquiesça. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Le fameux sorcier sautillait devant des trolls, insensibles au charme de sa danse.

Se serrant la main fort, très fort, les deux amoureux passèrent trois fois devant le mur vide, où apparut quelques instants plus tard une porte. Le bois foncé contrastait avec le mur clair, la poignée était en argent sculpté. Sirius posa sa main dessus et poussa.

Apparut alors à leurs yeux émerveillés une salle aux murs et au plafond bleu nuit, parsemés d'étoiles scintillantes. Dans un coin, des poufs et un canapé, des couvertures veloutées, une table basse, une armoire remplie de verres, de boissons. Ils s'avancèrent. Des bougies s'allumèrent, flottant dans les airs. La porte se referma doucement derrière leurs pas. Au fond de la pièce, ils discernaient un voile de couleur similaire qui cachait une partie de la salle. Hermione l'écarta. Un immense lit à baldaquin accordé au reste de la pièce siégeait. Une couette moelleuse le recouvrait. Les pieds et la tête de lit étaient en argent, sculptés de féroces lions. Hermione se détourna subitement et rougit, serrant plus fort la main de son aimé.

Sirius la tira vers l'arrière et l'emmena vers les poufs. Il leur servit deux bièrraubeurres bien chaudes. Hermione s'installa sur ses genoux et poussa un soupir de bien-être et de satisfaction. Elle se sentait revivre. Elle était tellement bien avec lui. Son amour lui consumait le corps. Sirius lui faisait de petits baisers dans le cou. Elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps, rester indéfiniment avec lui, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas, et que tôt ou tard elle devrait le quitter. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle se retourna brusquement et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sirius. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Lui relevant la tête, il apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione, à la recherche d'une bouée, les saisit et mit tout son cœur dans cet échange. Il était si doux, si attentionné. Leurs baisers étaient tendres et étroits. Peu à peu, leurs mains se délièrent, se caressant, ils consommaient leur amour. La peur de l'absence de l'autre se faisait sentir, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent abrités par les rideaux du lit magistral. Une dernière nuit. Une première communion. Hermione lui offrit ce qu'elle ne pouvait offrir qu'une seule fois, car il était le premier qu'elle aimait de chaque parcelle de son corps, parce qu'il était le premier à lui rendre cet amour. Dans le silence de la nuit, elle connut ce qu'elle ne connut qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, elle éprouva ce qu'elle ne put jamais plus réussir à éprouver, elle aima plus qu'elle n'aima jamais plus. Sirius l'englobait de tout son être, il était son oxygène, elle était le sien. Seuls au monde, bientôt séparés par les lois du temps, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Et ce fut la seule fois. Bientôt l'aube grise se lèverait sur leurs deux corps endormis, bientôt elle les réveillerait pour les emmener vers leurs destin. Bientôt, ce serait la fin. Mais pour l'heure, ils ne rêvaient qu'à l'autre, blottis dans leur sommeil insouciant, tout contre celui ou celle qui faisait battre leur cœur.

**oOoOoOo**

_Voilà !! Euuh bah que dire ? Ce chapitre jlaime beaucoup, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire ! Ca s'rait cool d'avoir votre avis, parce que en ce moment je ne sais pas trop si ça vous plaît ou pas (merci lena-malefoy pr ta review, ça fait plaisir, il ta plu ce chapitre ?). Donc, ben si vous trouvez ça super nul et mal écrit ou alors complètement niais, dites le moi, jvous jure dites le moi parce que si j'écris sur ce site, c'est pour faire m'améliorer tout ça donc votre avis est "primordial" (et si ça vous plaît, hésitez pas, les reviews, c'est aussi fait pour ça !!). Euuh sinon bah j'ai pas résisté à faire perdre les serpentard, lol c mon ptit plaisir !! Et pi bah oui, je c jarive aps à me passé d ptite scènes romantiques, jsuis désolée mais c comme ça (c bien aussi non ?). Euuh bah voila, et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la première fin, après je m'attaque à la deuxième. Voila voila ! Merci de m'avoir lue et pi une ptite review ? (tro déprimée de pas savoir ske vous pensez de ske j'écris). Bisouuus._


	14. Chapitre 14A

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

_Hey !! Olala aujourd'hui chuis en forme, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !! Ok ils sont petits, mais moi jles aime bien dc ... Bonne lecture, pi jvous mets mon pti blabla a lma fin du chap 15. Et maintenan , tada !! Le ... _

**Chapitre 14A :**

Un sifflement retentit. Hermione sentit son siège se mouvoir sous elle. Le Poudlard Express était en route. Levant les yeux vers la fenêtre, elle observa le paysage familier s'éloigner, se brouiller sous l'effet de l'accélération. L'année touchait à sa fin. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qui allait se passer. Son avenir proche était obscurci par un grand point d'interrogation. Tournant la tête, elle observa le compartiment. Lily, Pauline, assises en face. Elles lisaient sorcière hebdo, se moquant de toutes les idioties que colportaient ce genre de magazines. A côté, Peter, plongé dans un livre. Il était si calme. Comment penser qu'il les trahirait tous ? Comment penser qu'il deviendrait un monstre ? Pour l'heure, il n'était qu'un adolescent inoffensif et insignifiant. Soupirant, elle tourna un peu plus son regard. Remus contemplait Pauline. Une lueur de mélancolie animait ses yeux. A côté, James, railleur, comme à son habitude. Selon lui Sirius avait l'air bien fatigué. Ce dernier se défendait tant bien que mal. Et dire qu'elle devrait tous les quitter ! Maintenant ils étaient ses amis. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle devenir une fois qu'ils seraient tous partis et qu'elle se retrouverait seule dans la gare bondée ?

« - Humm.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. Hermione sortit de ses pensées.

- Lily, continua-t-il, je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille dans le wagon des préfets, tu sais, ils doivent nous donner des instructions pour la rentrée.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai »

Elle se leva. Remus ouvrit la porte du compartiment et sortit. Lily le suivit. La porte du compartiment se referma dans un bruit sourd.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, aspirant son odeur, touchant sa main, elle voulait profiter de lui au maximum. Elle voulait pouvoir se rappeler la moindre parcelle de son être, pouvoir se le représenter, plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait séparée de lui. Et fermant les yeux, elle sombra dans le demi-sommeil comateux caractéristique des voyages.

**OOoOoOo**

« - Hermione, chuchota Sirius.

- Humm.

Hermione tourna la tête.

- Hermione, insista-t-il.

Celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Huuuuuuuuuum quoii ?

- On arrive.

Hermione leva les bras pour s'étirer, la gare se rapprochait, le train ralentissait. Tout autour d'elle le fourmillement d'activités était intense. A qui rangeait ses magazines, à qui finissait ses bonbons, à qui n'arrivait pas à fermer son sac, à qui avait perdu son rat. Bref, l'arrivée était imminente. Hermione se leva dans un soupir alors que le train s'arrêtait sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Le sol tremblait de tous les pas pressés qui le parcouraient afin d'atteindre au plus vite les portes des vacances. Hermione attrapa sa valise et suivit ses amis. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le quai.

Le moment décisif. Hermione ne voulait pas pleurer bien qu'elle sente sa gorge se serrer. Elle colla deux baisers sur les joues de Pauline, la boule de tristesse écorchant sa gorge, serra dans ses bras Lily, les yeux brillants, posa ses lèvres sur les joues de James, puis de Remus, son cœur menaçant de déborder.

Enfin, elle saisit fort la main de Sirius, se promettant de ne pas pleurer lorsque viendrait le moment de lui dire au revoir. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la barrière magique. Lily disparut, puis James, Pauline, Remus.

-On y va ensemble ? demanda Sirius ?

Hermione acquiesça, le cœur noué. Ils traversèrent alors le mur, se retrouvant dans le monde moldu. Les autres furent emportés par la foule. Peu importe, elle ne voulait pas faire durer les adieux, elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Se tournant vers la raison de son voyage temporel, elle battit des paupières, échappant une larme, brisant la promesse qu'elle s'était jurée de respecter. Il posa la main sur sa joue, écrasant la fautive, traçant un chemin humide jusqu'au bord de sa bouche.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort, l'embrassa, peu importaient les gens autour. Ils étaient seuls. Juste eux deux, enfermés dans leur bulle. Elle respira son odeur, goûta la douceur de ses lèvres, entendit le tremblement dans sa voix quand il lui dit qu'elle allait lui manquer. Ne manquant pas d'ajouter que dans deux mois, ils se reverraient. Son cœur protesta, battant si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle ne put que mentir, elle ne put que lui donner raison, même si tout au fond d 'elle-même, elle sentait que cet instant était le dernier qu'ils partageaient. S'arrachant à sa douce étreinte, brisant le contact entre leurs lèvres, elle sourit, pour lui murmurer du plus profond de son âme qu'elle l'aimait et ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle vit un doute au fond du regard bleu nuit, une sorte d'hésitation, vite chassée.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il.

- Il faut que je parte maintenant, dit Hermione à contrecœur.

- Ah.

- Tu me jures que tu ne m'oublieras jamais ?

Tristesse au fond des yeux océan.

- Je te le jure.

- Bon, je vais y aller, d'accord ?

Hochement de tête.

- Tu ne te retournes pas, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Dernier baiser, dernier regard. Elle s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos.

Elle ne se retourna qu'une seule fois. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il restait là, immobile dans la foule hystérique, la sentant s'éloigner. Elle reprit sa route, laissant sa tristesse éclater. Les larmes chaudes lui semblaient être du sang coulant de la blessure la plus profonde. Elles tombaient, une à une, aussi lentes que douloureuses, sur le sol sec.

Il ne se retourna qu'une seule fois, pensant la voir s'éloigner. Elle avait disparu.


	15. Chapitre 15A

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 15A :**

Hermione atterrit sur un tapis épais qui exhala une quantité impressionnante de poussière. Se redressant, elle observa l'endroit. Oui, c'était bien cela. Elle était dans l'entrée du 12, square Grimmaurd. Elle était rentrée dans son époque. S'époussetant, elle avança dans l'ancienne bâtisse à la recherche de quelqu'un de bien précis.

« - Y'a quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle dans le pesant silence. Oho ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Peut-être qu'il est dans les étages, songea-t-elle. Par précaution elle partit en direction du salon. Personne. Personne non plus à la bibliothèque. Peut-être dans la cuisine ? Personne non plus. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention. C'était un journal, posé sur la longue table.

- Tiens, la Gazette du Sorcier !

Elle observa la première page. Ici aussi un an avait passé. Par simple curiosité, elle ouvrit le journal. Des nouvelles banales. Quoique. Une photo attira son regard. Un homme au visage émacié et aux longs cheveux emmêlés …

- Sirius … murmura-t-elle.

Elle approcha le journal, mais il faisait trop sombre, elle n'arrivait pas à tout déchiffrer.

- Lumos.

A présent, elle pouvait lire.

_SIRIUS BLACK RETROUVE MORT CE MATIN_

_Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel échappé d'Azkaban il y a quatre ans, a été retrouvé mort ce matin, aux abords de la gare de King's Cross, alors que les élèves de Poudlard sortaient du train. Le ministère …_

Hermione échappa un gémissement. Jeta le journal le plus loin possible. C'en était trop. Ce n'était pas possible. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, sa gorge la piquait, elle s'enfuit en courant dans la pénombre des couloirs de la très noble maison des Black. Un an. Seulement un an. Elle lui avait offert un an de répit. C'était si peu. Et tellement à la fois.

Elle oublia tout. Hormis la douleur d'avoir perdu une deuxième fois l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle se perdit dans le dédale des pièces, ne s'arrêtant pas, pleurant tout son soûl. Il lui semblait que jamais elle ne pourrait s'arrêter. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre. Une fois que sa tête lui sembla sur le point d'exploser sous l'effet de la migraine qui lui martelait le cerveau, elle s'arrêta.

Devant elle, une porte en bois. Massive. Une petite plaque en argent gravée du nom de Sirius Black était le seul ornement visible. Sa vue se brouilla. Tremblante, elle posa la main sur la poignée d'argent. Un serpent. Qui se transforma en lion sitôt qu'elle l'eut touchée. Sirius serait toujours Sirius, un gryffondor. Elle poussa. La pièce était remplie de son odeur. S'arrêtant sur le seuil, elle poussa un cri de faiblesse.

- Noooooon… Noooooon… Noooooooon…

Elle sanglotait.

- Sirius. Non. Si..riu ..us.

Elle s'agenouilla, repoussant la porte, pour prendre sa tête dans ses bras, cesser de réfléchir. Oublier la douleur. C'était peine perdue. Toutes ces images qui défilaient dans sa tête …

Elle se leva. La pièce était décorée d'un grand drapeau rouge et or et sur le mur trônaient des photos. C'en était trop. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, essayant de retrouver son odeur parmi celles, étouffantes, de la poussière, du tabac, et même d'alcool. Son cœur était lacéré. Autant que celui de Sirius avait dû l'être quand elle n'était pas revenue pour la rentrée de leur septième année. Autant qu'il avait dû l'être pour se mettre à boire …

Elle se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, et ferma les yeux. Ici, elle était à sa place.

**OOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son mal de tête lui martela les tempes. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, sa gorge était sèche. Tout lui revint en même temps avec la force d'un boomerang. Elle eut le courage de se lever. Au mur, les photos. Les Maraudeurs. Lily et James. Pauline et Remus. Elle sentit un liquide brûlant sur sa joue. Elle et lui. Tous les deux. Sur la pelouse du parc. Elle était assise sur lui. Il lui enserrait la taille de ses bras et lui collait un bisou sur la joue tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Le liquide inondait ses joues, gouttait dans son cou, mouillait son t-shirt. Elle tendit la main pour saisir la photo. Elle était collée. Tendant sa baguette, elle lança une myriade de sorts, sans succès. La photo était collée et bien collée.

- Mais … je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, chassant les larmes de son visage.

La photo se décolla, tourbillonna dans les airs pour venir se poser, face retournée, dans les mains d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'y comprenait plus rien. Sur la face de papier glacé dansait une fine écriture. Son cœur bondit.

_Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. J'ai toujours gardé espoir. J'ai toujours cru en notre amour. J'ai toujours pensé que tu viendrais me retrouver, et si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que tu as réussi._

_Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Ton Sirius._

Alors, elle abaissa les barrières et laissa les larmes couler. Leur amour, intemporel, serait immortel. Elle serra la photo contre son cœur, grimpa dans le lit, rabattit la couette sur elle, et s'endormit, tout contre la preuve de leur amour, entre des draps qui avaient abrité moins de 24 heures auparavant, l'homme de sa vie. Elle s'endormit, laissant le hasard décider pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Peut-être qu'on la découvrirait là, dormant dans le lit de l'ex-prisonnier, et qu'on lui demanderait des comptes. Peut-être qu'on la croirait folle. Elle s'en fichait. Pour l'heure, ce qui comptait, c'était de faire son deuil, même si jamais, jamais, elle ne cesserait de l'aimer.

**o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o **

**FIN**

** o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o **

_Hey hey hey ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de cette première fin ? Moi je suis plutôt contente, mais vous ? C'est ça qui compte, votre avis !! Au fait merci merci à tous pr vos review qui me remontent le moral, c'est grâce à vous que cette fic avance, que je ne l'ai pas lâchée quand ça n'allait pas, même si j'ai fait une pause. Donc continuez à me donner votre avis qui est tellement important pr moi !! Rd vous pr la seconde fin dès que je l'aurai écrite, on reprendra l'histoire à partir du chap 12 je crois. Voilà voilà ! Bisouuuus.**  
**_


	16. Chapitre 12B

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

_Hey ! Me rvoilà vec un nouveau chapitre, mercii beaucoup pour vos review qui me font toujours autant plaisir ( au fait momo50, t'avais pas laissé d'adresse dc j'ai pas pu te répondre : ça me paraît normal qu'on voie que j'ai lu le livre 7 puisque je veux me rapprocher le plus possible de la réalité du livre, tout en développant mon histoire ! Enfin bref, merci pr ta review). Euuh dc voici le début de la deuxième fin qui se finira au chap 14 ou 15 si tout va bien. Bon, jme suis fixé un ptit challenge, c'est d'avoir fini cette fic avant le 1__er__ Janvier, dc je vais tout faire pr réussir, et vu que c'est les vacances jvais pouvoir y travailler ! Merci à tous de me lire et de me laisser des review ! Bisous._

_**Souvenez-vous**_

_Hermione se fait poursuivre par Severus dans le couloir. Il lui remet un mystérieux pendentif qu'elle doit donner à Lily. Sirius intervient et Severus se sauve …_

**Chapitre 12B :**

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans la salle commune, Hermione se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre cacher le mystérieux pendentif dans ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas le donner à Lily. Et si Severus l'avait ensorcelé pour la blesser ? Elle se promit de l'examiner plus tard, certaine qu'elle serait assez brillante pour pouvoir déceler un quelconque sort dissimulé. Les jours passant, et les montagnes de devoirs à rendre aidant, elle oublia complètement le petit pendentif.

Ce fut quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle était montée en vitesse chercher son livre de runes oublié qu'elle tomba à nouveau dessus. Elle était déjà en retard. Elle l'examinerait plus tard.

Le soir même, alors que ses amis travaillaient, elle sortit discrètement en direction de la bibliothèque, le pendentif dans la poche de sa robe. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, corrigeant les élèves bruyants, saluant les professeurs. Enfin elle arriva à la bibliothèque. Voyant sa table favorite occupée, elle se dirigea plus au fond. Elle posa son sac, et regarda les étagères qui l'entouraient. Ah, ce devait être par-là, le rayon des enchantements. _Comment ensorceler vos amis_, non, ce n'était pas ça. _Transformer des objets en personnes et des personnes en objets_, non plus. Ah ! Peut-être ça : _Comment déceler les mauvais charmes cachés dans les objets_. Saisissant le lourd volume, elle s'installa et commença son étude. L'heure tournait. De temps en temps, Hermione saisissait sa baguette et marmonnait une incantation dirigée contre le pendentif. Sans aucun effet. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

"- Euh, je peux te parler ?

Levant les yeux, elle aperçut la personne qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas rencontrer. Rogue. Bien sûr.

Voyant Hermione l'ignorer, il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Tu fais quoi ? Je vois que tu ne lui as pas donné le pendentif.

- …

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu lui donnes, c'est … très important.

- Très important ? Ah bon ? Parce que tu vois là je suis en train d'essayer de trouver quel sortilège tu as caché pour atteindre Lily. Je ne suis pas folle, je ne vais pas lui donner quelque chose qui t'appartient sans même vérifier.

Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux et essaya une nouvelle incantation.

- Ca ne marche pas, hein. Alors c'est qu'il n'a rien de _mauvais_ de caché.

- Vas-t'en.

- Donne-lui, je t'en supplie.

- …

- S'il-te-plaît ! »

Hermione entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle leva la tête pour le voir se faufiler entre les étagères, reptilien.

Soupirant, elle ferma le gros volume. Elle était exténuée et ses recherches ne donnaient rien. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

**OOoOoOo**

Pénétrant la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle aperçut Lily grimper les escaliers : elle tombait bien. Respirant un grand coup, elle entreprit de suivre le même chemin que son amie. Elles étaient les seules dans le dortoir : nouveau coup de chance pour Hermione. Bien qu'elle redoutât la réaction de Lily.

« - Lily ?

La rouquine se retourna, elle n'avait pas entendu Hermione la suivre.

- Oui ? répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- C'est grave ?

- Euh …

Hermione ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- Non, non. C'est à propos de Rogue.

Les yeux de Lily s'assombrirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore ?

- Rien du tout. C'est juste ..

Hermione avait du mal. Et elle ignorait pourquoi. Un mauvais pressentiment la hantait.

- C'est juste, reprit-elle sous le regard appuyé de Lily, qu'il m'a donné quelque chose pour toi. Voilà. Et ça fait plusieurs semaines. J'avais oublié. Et puis, je voulais l'examiner. J'avais peur qu'il l'ait ensorcelé !

Lily ne bougea pas. Son visage était resté neutre. Hermione rougit.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt !

- …

- Et ce soir, je l'ai revu à la bibliothèque. Il semblait affolé, il a vu que je ne te l'avais pas donné, il a dit qu'il fallait vraiment que tu l'aies, qu'il n'y avait aucun mauvais sort dedans. Il avait l'air sincère. Je me suis dit que c'était à toi qu'il était destiné, et que c'était à toi de juger de ce qu'il fallait faire. Voilà. Je… Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, de t'avoir caché ça …

- Non ! s'exclama Lily.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione, lui prit les mains.

- Non, recommença-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Au contraire. Je suis très touchée que tu aies voulu me protéger, ça prouve que tu tiens à moi, et toi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu es une amie … géniale.

Puis, après un petit sourire en coin, elle poursuivit.

- Bien que je ne te cache pas que je suis un peu vexée que tu aies pu penser que je ne me méfierais pas d'un cadeau de Severus ! »

Puis, elle éclata de son rire cristallin. Hermione la rejoignit, timidement d'abord, puis sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Malgré cela, une petite ombre persistait dans l'esprit d'Hermione, sans raison évidente.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Severus paraissait bizarre. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil affolés vers Lily, puis vers Hermione. Son manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sirius, qui s'en plaignit. Hermione l'ignora. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce pressentiment qui lui disait que l'attitude de Severus n'était pas étrangère au médaillon.

Et effectivement, Severus s'assura qu'elle avait bien donné le médaillon à Lily, avant de es sauver en courant. Tandis qu'il fuyait, une voix gutturale susurra à l'oreille d'Hermione deux mots, seulement deux : " Toujours amis ".

Hermione se demandait bien quelle machine infernale pouvait bien être en route. Et elle ne se doutait pas que cela marquait le début de la fin.

**OOoOo**

Lorsqu' Hermione arriva dans son dortoir, Lily y était déjà, toute affolée.

« - Hermione, enfin tu es là ! Aide-moi, tu ne sens pas l'odeur de brûlé, quelque chose crame!

En effet, une odeur sournoise s'était installée dans la pièce.

Hermione jeta son sac, se mettant à la recherche du foyer. Elle et Lily arrosaient la pièce à renforts d'aguamenti mais rien n'y faisait. Lorsqu' Hermione fut frappée d'une évidence.

- Le médaillon !

- Quoi ? cria Lily ? Je ne t'entends pas, parle plus fort !

- Le médaillon, hurla Hermione. Le médaillon de Rogue, Lily ! J'en étais sure, oh non !

Lily fonça alors vers son lit et passa la main dessous.

- Aïe ! Je me suis brûlée, aide-moi à déplacer le lit !

Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent de toutes leurs forces. Le massif lit à baldaquin ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Ecarte-toi, s'écria Hermione.

Brandissant sa baguette, elle écarta le lit aussi facilement que s'il avait été en polystyrène.

Le médaillon était incandescent. Hermione l'arrosa mais rien n'y fit. Une nouvelle certitude la frappa.

- Toujours amis ! Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Toujours amis, Lily, c'est ça ! Il faut que tu dises : toujours amis !

Lily la regarda d'un air ahuri fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir, comprendre quelque chose, puis s'écria d'une voix assurée les deux mots attendus.

Le médaillon s'ouvrit dans un bruit net. Lily tendit la main. Le métal était glacé. Elle saisit le bijou et s'assit en tailleur, Hermione par-dessus son épaule. A l'intérieur, un parchemin roulé. Lily le prit, et le déroula lentement. Y étaient inscrits les mots suivants :

_Lily, sauve-toi vite, les Mangemorts arrivent. Pardonne-moi. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas._

_Severus _


	17. Chapitre 13B

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 13B :**

Lily jeta un regard affolé vers Hermione. Avant qu'elles aient pu réagir, un cri déchirant parvint à leurs oreilles. Elles se relevèrent brusquement, horrifiées. Hermione saisit la main de Lily et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs. Il fallait qu'elles rejoignent la salle sur demande au plus vite, c'était sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr à présent Vite, vite ! Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Les deux amies avaient la respiration haletante, mais il ne fallait céder à aucun prix ! Pas maintenant, le tableau de Barnabas était en vue, ne pas perdre l'espoir.

Trop tard.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée avait surgi devant elles. Hermione, sans réfléchir, leva sa baguette. Un rayon rouge toucha la silhouette qui s'effondra sur le sol glacé.

Des élèves couraient partout. Les cris mettaient Poudlard à sac. Le peu de temps qu'elles avaient avant de rencontrer d'autres Mangemorts était compté. Hermione lâcha la main de Lily qui la regarda passer trois fois devant le tableau, l'air concentré. Elle n'eût pas le temps de s'étonner lorsqu'elle vit une porte en bois massif apparaître, déjà son amie l'avait entraînée à l'intérieur.

Hermione claqua la porte, poussa les multiples verrous, glissa sur le sol. A présent ses pensées l'assaillaient.

« - Sirius ! »

Elle venait de se souvenir qu'il était parti vadrouiller avec James. Son cœur sembla éclater.

Et Pauline, et Remus, et tous les autres ? Elle ne pouvait les abandonner ainsi. Faisant promettre avec beaucoup de mal à Lily qu'elle ne bougerait pas, elle s'élança dans le couloir désormais sombre.

Les cris avaient cessé. Peut-être que les Mangemorts avaient été repoussés, qui sait ? Elle avançait doucement, baguette brandie devant elle, même si elle savait qu'en cas d'attaque, elle n'aurait sûrement aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Le désespoir l'étouffait. Elle avançait, sans plus rien attendre.

« - Alors, on se balade ? murmura une voix maléfique à son oreille.

Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à espérer.

- Hermione ! insista la voix, se transformant mélodieusement. C'est moi !

Elle se retourna, découvrant Sirius.

- Oh Sirius, c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Viens, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

- J'ai emmené Lily dans la Salle sur Demande, je me suis dit qu'elle y serait à l'abri !

- Tu as bien fait, approuva Sirius, maintenant il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre.

Hermione lui prit la main très fort, et ils se mirent à marcher avec prudence en direction de la salle. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une ou deux minutes qu'Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé tombé sa baguette de surprise lorsque Sirius l'avait piégée.

- Dépêche-toi, lui demanda Sirius, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je vais me débrouiller, lui répondit-elle.

Et elle s'élança à travers le couloir. Sirius la suivit à distance, l'air de rien. Il avait bien fait. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Quelque chose clochait. Un ombre approchait.

- Non, Hermione, relève-toi ! cria-t-il en comprenant que quelqu'un s'avançait vers elle, encore masqué par un brusque changement directionnel du corridor.

Elle ne l'entendait pas, étourdie par sa chute. Sirius accéléra. Il avait peur de la perdre, si peur.

Une baguette fut pointée.

Sirius cessa de respirer.

- Hermione … »

Il se jeta devant elle.

Un jet de lumière verte le frappa de plein fouet.

Il reposait, immobile, le visage tendu, ses yeux bleu nuit recouverts par une pellicule terne.

Son corps étendu protégeait encore celle qu'il avait tant aimée.

Il était mort.

** oOoOoOo **

_Salut tout le monde !! Bon, surtout, vous inquiétez pas, je sais que comme ça fait très catastrophe, mais attendez la suite avant de me torturer s'il vous plaît !! Normalement, je poste la suite demain, et puis la toute fin lundi, le 31 décembre. Voilà, et puis je sais que c'est très court, mais c'est la fin, et puis je trouve que ce n'est pas forcément la longueur qui fait l'intérêt du texte, nan ? Le prochain chapitre sera aussi très court je pense mais promis pour le tout dernier jferai un gros effort. Ca vous va ? Allez, à demain ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une tite review, elles sont toujours bienvenues et très très appréciées croyez moi!! Merci lena malfoy, revieuweuse quoi qu'il arrive, ça rmonte le moral !! Dis-moi ske t'en penses !! Plein dbisous (jspr que vous avez passé un bon noël !! je sais c'est un peu tard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais nan ?_).


	18. Chapitre 14B

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 14B :**

Hermione eût juste le temps de voir Sirius se jeter pour la protéger. Elle n'eût pas le temps de lui dire au revoir. Déjà elle tombait dans un trou noir. Le vide

Une chute interminable.

A la fois consciente et inconsciente.

Eveillée et endormie.

Un doux chant lui emplissait les oreilles.

Il lui semblait que cela la soulageait.

Mais de quoi ?

Elle avait l'impression de sentir son cœur couler.

Fondre comme de la cire, brûlé par une flamme invisible.

Et éclaté par un marteau.

Les morceaux brisés dispersés au vent.

Son cœur évaporé.

Son sang se déverser dans ses yeux.

Sur ses joues.

Ses lèvres.

Tout son corps meurtri.

Crier.

La souffrance.

La solitude.

La peur.

Réveil brutal.

Comprendre.

Réaliser.

Lui.

Parti à jamais.

Elle.

Abandonnée.

Eux.

Séparés.

La rage.

Les pleurs.

Rouge.

Sang, colère.

Noir.

Tristesse infinie.

Désespoir.

S'interdire de penser à quoi que ce soit sous peine d'exploser de douleur.

Mutilée.

Trahie par la vie.

Méritant une revanche.

Qui sait ?

L'espoir fait vivre.

Elle tombe.

Elle se fait mal.

Elle se relève.

Elle marche.

Son courage pour seule arme.

Bientôt récompensée.

**oOoOoOo **

_Bon, je sais, ce chapitre est plutôt bizarre, et très court, je vous avais prévenus. Mais, j'avais besoin de faire une coupure entre les époques, puisque, je pense que vous l'avez compris, Hermione va rentrer dans son époque. Donc, rendez-vous demain pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic, et puis vous aurez meme droit en cet honneur à plein de blabla de mwa hihi. Et puis lena malfoy, tjs au rendez-vous, ça fait trop plaisir !! Heu sinan jvous avait dit qu'à la fin de cette fic je changerais de pseudo, donc quand j'aurai posté le dernier chap, mon pseudo sera Prune._

_Voilà! Bisouuus.  
_


	19. Chapitre 15B

**Pour l'amour d'un parrain**

**Disclaimer :** L'origine de cette histoire vient de l'imagination de JK Rowling, les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire à part beaucoup de plaisir.

**Chapitre 15B :**

Lorsqu'Hermione se releva, elle se trouvait dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, qu'elle finit par reconnaître. La demeure des Black. Que faire ? Etait-elle revenue dans son époque ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, un calendrier attira son regard. Oui, c'était bien ça, elle était de retour chez elle !

Un mal de tête lui rappela les événements récents. Sirius… Respirant un bon coup, elle entreprit de faire le tour de l'antique maison. Pourquoi se résigner au pire ? Ce qu'elle avait fait ne pouvait être vain. L'espoir fait vivre. Puisqu'elle espérait, Sirius pouvait être vivant.

Elle sortit de la pièce où elle se trouvait pour arriver dans le couloir principal. Pourquoi ne pas essayer le salon ? Quelque chose lui disait que la vie n'était pas totalement absente de cet endroit .

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un verre à whisky, baigné dans le fond d'un liquide ambré dégageant une odeur bien trop forte à son goût. Son cœur s'affola. Oui, quelqu'un était venu ici très récemment.

C'est avec une ardeur nouvelle qu'elle entreprit de visiter méthodiquement chaque pièce. Elle ne se décourageait pas. Monta les escaliers. Visita plusieurs chambres. Tiens, une porte qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Etrange, on aurait dit qu'une légère mélodie se jouait derrière. Etait-il possible que …

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Manqua de s'étouffer. Sirius. Oui, c'était bien lui.

Elle referma brutalement la porte. Mais elle avait malgré tout eu le temps de le détailler. Il n'avait presque pas changé. Il devait juste sortir de la douche. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, et gouttaient sur ses épaules. L'eau dégoulinante traçait son chemin sur le corps brun, strié de marques blanchâtres, fantômes de son passé. Elle dessinait les muscles, puis disparaissait dans le moelleux de la serviette nouée autour de son bassin. Un fine ligne noire, sinueuse, dansait, partant de son nombril pour se cacher derrière le tissu. Ses épaules étaient encore fortes, son torse meurtri mais si attirant. Ses mains plus belles encore que par le passé. Son visage …

Un bruit la tira de ses pensées. La tête de Sirius l'observait, dépassant de derrière la porte miraculeuse.

« - Hermione ? C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé !

Toujours interdite, Hermione le fixait. Peut-être depuis trop longtemps. Sirius la regardait, un air bizarre sur le visage.

- Oh, Sirius, je suis vraiment désolée, je … je ne penserais pas que tu serais là, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment confuse.

Le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Tu ne pensais pas que je serais chez moi ? demanda-t-il, rieur.

Hermione s'embrouilla, elle bafouillait, troublée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien, mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir, ça fait longtemps. Euh, tu peux aller boire quelque chose si tu veux, j'ai bientôt fini et je te rejoins !

Il lui fit un sourire … et referma la porte.

Hermione resta immobile quelques minutes. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il était si … réel. Oui, réel. Elle avait réussi ! Les larmes coulèrent, silencieuses, tandis qu'elle rejoignait le salon. Elle pleurait de joie, parce qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, mais aussi de peine parce que _son_ Sirius avait disparu pour toujours. Ce n'était pas le Sirius de 16 ans qu'elle retrouvait, elle devait faire le deuil de leur histoire. Evaporée dans les méandres du temps. Elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa le verre sur la table, et avala le fond du verre de whisky. Du pur feu, sans aucun doute. Il lui brûla la gorge. Mais elle en avait besoin, sans aucun doute.

- Hermione ?

Elle tourna la tête. Il était là, à quelques pas d'elle.

- Tu as fini mon verre ? Je ne savais pas que tu buvais, c'est un peu fort non ?

- Euh non, ça va, lui assura-t-elle, la voix enrouée par la boisson.

Sirius rit, il n'était pas dupe.

Hermione en profita pour l'observer. Jean délavé, chemise noire ouverte de quelques boutons … L'élégance même. Elle soupira.

- Tu t'habilles comme les moldus maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- C'est Tonks, elle dit qu'à mon âge, il faut que je me mette en valeur, et que les robes de sorcier sont démodées et informes. Elle a changé toute ma garde-robe, soupira-t-il.

- Moi je trouve que ça te va bien !

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Les pattes d'oie qui encadraient ses yeux lui procuraient un charme fou ! Et ses fossettes, quand il souriait ! Il s'était nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil.

- C'est drôle, reprit-il, j'ai … j'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés.

- …

- Autre part.

Hermione le regardait intensément. Peut-être qu'il se souvenait ?

- J'ai… j'ai juste des bribes qui me reviennent. Comme si c'était un rêve.

Voyant Hermione le regarder avec autant d'attention, il se méprit sur ses pensées.

- Excuse –moi, je raconte n'importe quoi, tu dois penser que je deviens fou à rester enfermé ici !

- Non, pas du tout, s'exclama Hermione, pas du tout.

Mais il restait silencieux.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Il la regarda, surpris.

- C'est juste que, enfin, ça me concerne, non ?

Il se gratta la barbe, soucieux.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies peur de moi Hermione, parce que, il n'y a pas que d'innocents actes qui me reviennent.

- J'ai 16 ans, tu sais Sirius, j'ai dépassé le stade de l'enfance, et puis je suis plutôt mature pour mon âge, non ?

- C'est vrai, admit-il, plus en confiance. Je … C'est vraiment drôle parce que l'image d'une jeune fille ne cesse de me hanter, et …

Il était embarrassé.

- Eh bien … Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup, c'est bizarre, on dirait toi, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas possible, enfin je veux dire, ces choses, j'ai l'impression qu'elles se sont passées alors que j'avais moi aussi 16 ans.

Il se tut brièvement, pensif.

- Tu n'étais pas née.

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé avec cette fille ?

- J'étais amoureux d'elle, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Ce n'est pas un crime tu sais, ni une honte, plaisanta Hermione.

- C'était … c'était fantastique, on était tellement bien tous les deux, on se complétait. C'était merveilleux. C'est sans doute pour ça que ça n'est jamais arrivé, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

- La magie n'existe pas pour rien ! argua Hermione.

Sirius lui lança un regard surpris. Tout lui semblait à présent si clair dans sa tête. Il ne savait qu'en penser. Ces sortes de souvenirs, arrivés avec Hermione, qui paraissaient être de réels souvenirs. Pourtant, auparavant, il n'en avait jamais eu connaissance. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

C'est sûrement un rêve que je viens de me rappeler, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Mais cela ne marchait pas. Les images, toujours plus réalistes, tourbillonnaient dans ses pensées.

Hermione était déstabilisée. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tout lui révéler, c'était contre les lois du temps et de la magie !

Mais si elle lui disait avoir l'impression elle aussi d'avoir fait ce rêve ? Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se lança.

**OOoOo**

- Voilà tout ce dont je me souviens, conclut-elle.

Sirius était perdu.

- C'est exactement ça ! C'est exactement ce dont je me souviens. Comment est-ce possible ? Hermione … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est toi, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Tu m'as fait boire quelque chose ? C'est le whisky, c'est ça ?

Il s'était levé, furieux, et arpentait la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Non, Sirius, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il la regarda, cherchant l'ombre d'un mensonge dans ses yeux noisette. Hélas, tout en elle criait la sincérité.

- Je t'en prie … crois-moi. Je n'ai rien fait.

Il s'avança vers elle. Le fauteuil trop grand la faisait paraître encore plus petite.

Il la regarda, la détailla. Tous les petits détails qui la caractérisaient lui revenaient à l'esprit. C'était elle. Il la prit par le menton, la forçant à la regarder. Ses yeux luisaient de la même intensité qu'auparavant, et la petite pointe dorée qui brillait attisa son désir.

Reprenant les même gestes que lorsqu'il était ado, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Le contrôle leur échappait. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, oubliant tout. Leur querelle. Leurs doutes. Leurs espoirs.

Son parfum ensorcelait Hermione, ses mains la frôlaient, il était si sensuel, Sirius.

Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, ne rompant pas le baiser. Ils ressentaient tous deux le besoin de se rapprocher le plus possible de l'autre. Ne faire qu'un. Sirius monta les escaliers. Ils étaient dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte sur leurs désirs.

A présent qu'ils étaient réunis, rien ne comptait plus.

**FIN **

* * *

_Voilà !! Bon, jspr que ça vous va, moi jm bien, même si je m'étais dit que je les frai pas finir ensemble, que ça sraitbizarre, ben j'ai pas pu résister, pi jvous dvais bien ça !! _

_Merci, merci merci pour toutes vos review, qui m'ont fait rire, sourire, qui m'ont émue, qui m'ont réchauffé le coeur, qui m'ont encouragée, aidée ! Merci de votre soutien ! je suis contente d'être arrivée au bout de cette hsitoire, j'espère que mon écriture s'est améliorée, j'en ai l'impression. C'est vrai que cette fic, ne me correspondait plus trop depuis quelques temps, mais je suis contente de ce que j'ai fait. Et puis j'ai lu Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation, de Stephenie Meyer, que je vous conseille vivement, et ça m'a un peu chamboulée, parce que après ça, j'ai trouvé Harry Potter un peu trop enfantin, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est que temporaire, parce Harry c'est une partie de moi. Que dire ? Ben, l'essentiel, c'est vraiment de vous remercier, yen a qui ne m'ont pas lâchée, jpense que vous vous reconnaîtrez. Merci à vous, heureusement que vous étiez là. Donnez-moi votre avis sur cette conclusion, et puis j'espère à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic, ou plus probablement pour le moment quelques OS. N'oubliez pas, je vais changer mon pseudo ptite lutine pour Prune, donc si vous voulez me retrouver, pensez-y._

_Merci du fond du coeur, j'ai adoré partager cette fic avec vous._

_Ofète, javé oublié, Bonne Année 2008 à tous, bonheur, santé, amour, review, lool, bref, jvou souaite une année génial. _

_Prune ( ptite lutine)._


End file.
